Say It Through The Music
by XxRakellyxX
Summary: [Completed] Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater? THE BEGINNING OF FOREVER NOW UP!
1. Author's Note

** Author's Note**  
  
Hey guys this is just a little author's note to thank a few people who helped me while I was writing this story.  
  
My first thank you and dedication goes to my Oua Wood! She is the wonderful girl who got me hooked on Draco/Ginny fanfiction. Thank you so much for helping me get out of some writers blocks and being my inspiration. Yes and I wanna give you a big...no wait HUGE thank you for getting my addicted to Draco/Ginny! Yes they make me cry...but that's what you love about me! :D! Thank you, thank you, thank you...I wuv you!  
  
My second thank you and dedication goes out to my Erin! Now I got this chick hooked to Draco/Ginny lol! I wanna thank you for reading my stuff and helping me with the spelling and grammar lol!  
  
My last one goes out to my Kristen! Thanks so much for reading my story and encouraging me to "write" as you would say it so firmly. THANKS! Oh and you're my favorite...and only role-play buddy lol  
  
Yeah and I wanna say now to that I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling  
  
And I want to say that some characters are out of character...very much OOC! Right now the story is not complete, but it will be soon (hopefully). So if it takes a little bit for me to update I apologize now...but I will try to get a new chapter up a week.  
  
**Preview**  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Ginny said as she tried to step around him

"Sorry Weasley...can't do that"

Ginny snorted  
  
"Oh please! Like you would lower yourself to spend the day with a Weasley" Ginny said as the carriage stopped and she stepped out.  
  
"What if I want to?""Why are you being so sweet?" she asked. She never got her answer though. As soon as she finished Draco's face inched closer and closer to hers.He took her hands and laced their fingers together  
  
"I want this...I want an us."He handed Ginny a box and Ginny took it. The box was just big enough for jewelry so she was excited and nervous.Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and cried on her shoulder. Ginny put her arms around his shoulders and comforted him letting her own tears fall. That's how they stayed the whole night in each other's arms cryingHe looked back a Ginny  
  
"My sister is the fucking whore of Gryffindor!" he screamed.  
  
Ginny dropped her arms and walked towards Ron taking heavy breaths. When she got close enough to him she slapped him hard across the face."Yup...your sister is shagging the enemy." Pansy whispered into Ron's ear.Ron jumped over the desk and toppled Draco. He threw a punch at Draco, connecting with his jaw only to get one back connecting with his eyes."Draco.... please don't make this harder for me." Ginny said through tears.She got up and ran back to her room. When she got there she threw open the door to her bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach."You bitch!" Draco yelled taking her arms and pushing her against the wall"...So what's wrong with being selfish?""...'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone..."Ginny unwrapped the petite box and opened it. Her breath caught in her throat.Ron held out his hand. Draco looked at it then back up at Ron. He took his hand and shook it."Go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow at 10" Draco said quickly.  
  
Ginny looked at him for a second then nodded her head yes.A person wearing an all black robe with a huge hood apperated behind Ginny, who let out a yelp when she was grabbed around the waist, and disapperated with her leaving a shock and stunned Draco."Crucio!""Avada Kedavra!"Draco caressed Ginny's cheek wiping away some fallen tears.  
  
"I love you," he whispered."Make me that happiest man alive..."Just some teasers to get you interested and make you wanna read! I will try very very hard to get this up by Thursday, Friday, or Saturday.  
  
I'll have a fluff-o-meter and a re-cap at the beginning of each chapter and a preview at the end of each!  
  
Enjoy...oh and don't forget to review! 


	2. The Confrontations

**A/N**: So here's the first chapter…I'm really excited because it's my first D/G fanficion so I hope you guys like it :D!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a trucker's mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Not much fluff…actually I don't think there's any.

**The Confrontations**

****

It was 6 o'clock on a Friday night and a small slender girl was reading in a red over stuffed chair by the fire. The orange flames were lighting up and casting shadows on her beautiful 16-year-old face.

She had flawless creamy white skin, big doe-like chocolate brown eyes, and a slender nose that had freckles scattered across the bridge of it. She had long, soft curly hair that was a magnificent fiery red and soft. She had a smiled that was so big and happy, she could make anyone melt.

Right now her chocolate brown eyes were filling with tears and a small smiled came across her face. She was reading her favorite muggle story, given to her by her muggle born friend, for the third time. The book was A Walk To Remember and she was reading her favorite part of the story, when Landon and Jamie are looking at the comet and Landon asks Jamie to marry him. A tear leaked out of her eye and slide down her cheek when someone called her name.

"Ginny! Ginny!" The person yelled.

The person came closer and Ginny could see their face from the light of the fire. It was her friend Hermoine Granger. Another tear rolled down Ginny's cheek and she quickly wiped it away as she closed her book.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermoine asked a little concerned.

"Nothing" Ginny answered. "Just reading" she raised the book she just closed.

"A Walk To Remember! Ginny that's the third time you read it since I gave it to you last month!" Hermoine exclaimed surprised.

Ginny looked down so her friend wouldn't see her blush. "I know," Ginny said as she squirmed under Hermoine's glare keeping her eye on the book in her lap. "It's just…" She looked up at her friend into her eyes, "If I'm not going to live the fairytale I might as well read one" (**A/N**: Me and my Oua!)

"You're right!" Hermoine laughed. She held her hand out to Ginny. "C'mon were late for dinner."

Ginny took Hermoine's hand and stood up. She let go of her hand and smoothed out her robes.

At 5'1" Ginny was a small slender girl. She was skinny, but not anorexic skinny. She had her curves in all the right places. She had a body every girl wanted to have and every guy wanted to get at.

"Okay, let's go" Ginny said looking at her friend and smiling.

They hurried down to dinner. On the way down Ginny stopped into the bathroom and told Hermoine to go ahead without her. When she was finished with her business she slowly made her was to the Great Hall. She wasn't that hungry and she really didn't want to be around people. All she wanted to do was go back to the common room and get lost in her book again. Looking down at the floor and daydreaming, she turned the corner and bumped into someone. Someone very tall and very built.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weaselette!" The person Ginny bumped into said.

She looked up and was glaring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Sod off Malfoy!" Ginny said as she tried to get around him, but he stood in her way.

"Sorry Weasley…can't do that. It is my job as Hear Boy to ask you why you are coming 20 minutes late to dinner."

Ginny backed up and looked Draco up and down. He had to be at least 6'1" and he was wearing his robe but anyone could tell he had defined arms, abs, and legs. His platinum blond hair, which was usually slicked back, was loose hanging over his steel gray eyes. His pale face now had his signature smirk on it.

"Oh really Malfoy" Ginny said snottily putting her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know!" she cried throwing her hands in the air admitting defeat. "I was reading and lost track of time. Hermoine…you know **Head Girl** came to get me and bring me to dinner"

"Why aren't you walking with her?" Draco pushed.

"Merlin Malfoy!" Ginny throwing her hands into the air once more. "You know just because you Head Boy and a Malfoy doesn't mean you have to be a dick!" Ginny yelled waving her finger at him.

Draco just looked at her with a smirk on his face; he seemed to be enjoying this. They stared at each other in silence until Ginny couldn't take it anymore.

"I had to go to the bathroom and I told her to go on without me…can I go?" she asked annoyed not breaking his glare.

Draco moved to the side and with his hands told her to pass. Ginny quickly walked into pass him and into the hall. She sat down next to Hermoine with a humph and threw some food on her plate.

_He always picks on me. Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't give him the right to be a complete asshole!_ Ginny thought, but then the little voice in her head began to speak. _Come on Gin…you know you like it! When you finally got over Harry, who did you fall for? The ferret boy himself! Now get over yourself and do something!_ The voice said

* * *

Outside in the hall Draco was leaning against the wall running his fingers through his hair. He was confused.

"What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. "She is a Weasley! I'm a Malfoy!"

_Come on Draco, she grew up. Did you see those eyes…and that body! Come on…the way the robe hugged every feminine curve of her long lean muscular body. '_His inner voice said to him.

Draco shook his head, making the voice disappear, and put his hands over his face.

"What am I thinking? I think the hunger is getting to me." He looked down at his stomach and heard it grumble. He ran into the Great Hall and sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. He put some food on his plate and glanced up at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny was sitting next to Hermoine, but wasn't talking to her. She just stared at her food. After a moment she looked up and met Draco's intense silvery gray eyes with her deep rich chocolate brown ones. She quickly looked away back to her food.

On the other side of the Hall Draco smirked and proceeded to eat his food.

Ginny couldn't touch her food. Her feelings of hate and lust towards Draco confused her and made her appetite go away.

* * *

A week later Ginny was running late to her advanced Potions class. "Shit…Snape is gonna kill me," she whispered to herself.

She started to quicken her pace and rounded the corner. She glanced down the hall; her class was all the way at the end of the hall so she started to run. When she reached the door she stopped, caught her breath, fixed her self up, then walked in.

The room was quiet as the students worked on their potions review. Professor Snape looked up from the parchment he was reading.

"Miss Weasley…late…10 points from Gryffindor," he said happily.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Take your seat and answer those questions on the board." Snape said lazily pointing to the board as he read over a student's homework.

"Okay" Ginny said as she took her seat next to her brother, Harry, and Hermoine.

Ginny excelled in potions so she was placed in a seventh year class. She was also in a seventh year charms, and healing class.

Draco leaned forward from behind Ginny and whispered a comment. "You Weasley's have no money or sense of time."

Ginny along with Ron, Harry, and Hermoine quickly turned around to look at him. Ron was about to say something back, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Look Malfoy, I am not in the mood for your comments. And just because we Weasely's don't have as much money as you doesn't make us anymore worthless then you!" she hissed back.

Everyone stared at Ginny with shock some mouths gaped open. Nobody thought the littlest Weasley would have it in her to stand up to Draco Malfoy.

Ginny sweetly smiled at Draco then turned around and began her class work.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley what was that?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"That was me getting fed up with ferret boy and finally making a snide remark back," Ginny told him not looking up from her work.

"Oh, ok?" Ron said confused, and then he went back to work.

* * *

Since Ginny was late to class she was the last one out of the class. She didn't rush because she was on her way to the Great Hall for lunch. On her way down the corridor she was pulled into an empty classroom by strong warm hands. Her back was then pushed against the wall by her arms.

"How dare you make a comment to me like that!"

Ginny looked up and met the angry gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. She smirked. "I think that comment was late actually. The should have been the first thing I ever said to you." She said smugly.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Draco pushed her against the wall a little harder pinning her arms beside her head.

Ginny snorted, not phased by his actions the least bit. "Oh please Malfoy…nervous that I insulted you in front of people and may do it again?"

_This Weasel isn't giving in!_ Draco thought. He pushed his whole body against hers. Ginny gasped at the lack of air he was causing. Draco smirked and put his mouth by her ear. He took a deep breath in and out that made Ginny shudder. "You wouldn't dare!" he whispered sending shivers up and down Ginny's spine.

_Merlin he smells good! _She thought. She shut her eyes remembering whom she was talking about. She opened her eyes and glared into Draco's. "I most certainly would" she retorted back narrowing her eyes.

Draco let go of her wrist and blocked her with his arms, using them to lean against the wall. He relaxed his face and smirked. _She's real cute when she's angry._ "You know what Weasel…you're not worth my time. Go run along before I take more house points off." He dropped his hands from the wall and back up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and bent down picking up her bag she dropped when Draco pushed her against the wall the first time. "You know what Malfoy" she stood up and looked him square in the eyes. "You really are a bastard!" She turned on her heels and briskly walked out of the classroom.

Draco followed her but stopped and leaned on the door. He smirked and shook his head as he watched her walk down the hallway and out of sight. Then he picked up his books and started on his way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Well…I said that I would have this up by Saturday the latest but here it is Tuesday and you people are getting the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about it. I really wanna know what you have to say.

**Preview for next chapter: A Nightmare in Hogsmeade**

Ginny snorted  
  
"Oh please! Like you would lower yourself to spend the day with a Weasley" Ginny said as the carriage stopped and she stepped out.  
  
"What if I want to?"

"What the hell are you doing? Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Fine Gin…go be another one of his whores," Ron said coldly.

"Why are you being so sweet?" she asked. She never got her answer though. As soon as she finished Draco's face inched closer and closer to hers.


	3. A Nightmare In Hogsmeade

**A/N**: So here's the second chapter. This one goes out to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys made me so happy with your reviews. I had a smile on my face the entire night. Thank you so, so, so, so much! J Oh, and sorry about how last chapter looked, the spacing and fonts weren't what I had put in so it annoyed me and I fixed it but there aren't any major changes so no worries.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: On a scale of 1 to 10 this is a 6 or a 7!

**A Nightmare in Hogsmeade**

Saturday, 4 days after the confrontation with Draco, Ginny sleepily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She rolled over on her side to look at the time it was…9:45. "Fuck! The carriages leave in 15 minutes!" She yelled as she jumped out of her bed.

She grabbed her shower things and took a 5-minute shower, the fastest shower of her life. She used a hair drying charm to dry her hair and put on her clothes. She wore a tight forest green long sleeve v-neck shirt with tight black jeans and black boots. Then she quickly put on some gold shimmer eye shadow, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss on. She ran back to her room, dropped her things on her bed, grabbed her cloak and ran outside to the carriages. There was only one empty one left so she jumped into it and sat down waiting for them to leave.

* * *

Down on Slytherin Draco woke up, rolled over and read the clock. "Holy shit! I only have 10 minutes," he yelled jumping out of his bed.

He grabbed his stuff, took a shower, and got dressed. He wore a midnight blue long sleeve shirt, baggy blue jeans, and white sneakers. He dried his hair with a charm then ran out of his room throwing his things on the bed and picking up his cloak and money on his way out. The carriages were leaving so he went into the closest one. Sitting in the carriage, looking out the window was someone with curly red hair. She turned around to look at who came into the carriage and Draco stared into the alluring eyes of Ginny.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has trouble getting to places on time" Ginny said smugly as Draco sat down.

"Screw you Weasley," said Draco as he leaned back into the seat and fixed her up and down.

"Oh you wish Malfoy!"

Draco's eyes widened at this comment. He didn't think the youngest Weasley had it in her to make a comment like that. _I do wish._ Draco shook the comment out of his head. _This is Ginny **Weasley** I'm talking about._ "So Weasel got no one to go to Hogmeade with?" he asked smirking at her.

"Actually Malfoy this trip of for myself so I can think…not that it's any of your business."

"What if I wanna make it my business?"

Ginny snorted. "Oh please! Like you would lower yourself to spend the day with a Weasley." She said as the carriages came to a halt and they jumped out.   
  
"What if I want to?"

Ginny stopped walking, turned around, and walked back to Draco. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say you wanted to spend the day with me?" She asked not believing him one bit.

"In one way or another" Draco moved his head from side to side then shaking it yes, smirking, but then he lost it when Ginny burst out laughing.

"You know Malfoy…you can really funny sometimes." She said after she calmed down.

Draco rolled his eyes then grabbed Ginny's shoulders and brought himself down to eye level so he could look her in the eyes. "I'm serious"

"Oh…okay…let's go" Ginny turned around to leave. Then she quickly turned back around and pointed her index finger in his face. "No mean or rude comments…. I'm not in the mood."

Draco backed up a little bit then answered. "Merlin okay! Gees someone is PMSing!"

"Merlin Malfoy! Forget it!" Ginny turned on her heels and stormed away.

Draco ran after her, grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. "Look…I won't make any rude or mean comments…I promise."

Ginny searched his eyes to tell whether or not he was lying or telling the truth, but she couldn't read them. "Okay…let's go" she got her wrist out from Draco's grasped and started walking, Draco following her.

"So where to?" He asked speeding up so he was walking next to her.

"Um…I don't know. Do you need to go anywhere?" She asked looking up at him waiting for his answer.

"Actually I have to go to the bookstore." Draco said pointing to it with his head.

"Okay…then let's go"

They walked to the bookstore and went in.

"The book I need is in the back." Draco said pointing to the back of the store.

"Okay…I'm gonna look at these" Ginny said not making eye contact and walking to a wall filled with little leather bound books.

Draco walked into the back of the store and looked for the book he needed. When he found it he brought it to the register and bought it.

At the same time in the front of the store, Ginny looked through the romance section. She found one that looked interesting and pulled it out. She turned it over and read the back. When she finished she put it back and looked for another one. Before she could pull it out an arm was placed in her way. She followed the arm, draped in a fine black silk, up to the person's eyes. Ginny had no idea who the person was.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna go in the back alley and have the time of your life?" This man said bringing his other arm around placing it on the bookshelf right about Ginny's shoulder making her pinned to the bookcase.

She narrowed her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. She could smell liquor coming off this unknown person.

"Listen buddy…whoever you are…I'm not some slut prostitute you pick up on the street so Leave. Me. Alone!" Ginny tried to push him away but he wouldn't move.

"Come on, you can give me a quickie and if I like it I can give you one too." While he said this he put his hand on her thigh and moved it up her body.

She pushed his hand off and tried to push him away. This just pissed him off more and he shoved her against the shelf.

"Listen bitch you come with me now or I'll rape you right here!" He told her loudly.

Now people started to look because before that just looked like they were talking nonchalantly. Draco looked up from the book her just bought as he walked over to Ginny. He saw her pinned up against the bookcase with a horrified expression on her face. He put his book back in the bag and ran over to Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your filthy hands off her!" He pushed the guy off of Ginny.

Ginny automatically wrapped her arms around Draco's torso to protect herself. The man backed up and looked at Draco confused. Then his eyes widen and her ran out of the store. Draco looked at the door the man ran out of in shock and confusion.

"What was that?" Ginny asked shakily still clutched to Draco.

"I have no clue," Draco said.

He looked down to see Ginny holding onto him. He smiled but when she looked up at him he scowled at her and looked at her arms. Ginny's eyes widen and she let go in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she said looking away.

"It's okay" he looked down at the floor.

They were silent for what seemed to be an hour but were only for a few seconds. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"Where to next?" he asked cheerfully.

"I need some ice cream, can we go next door?" Ginny asked letting out a deep breath.

"Sure…let's go" Draco said.

They walked to the ice cream parlor next door. They opened the door and walked in. They found a table in the center of the place near the window and sat down. A minute after they sat down the waiter came over.

"What would you too like?" The waiter asked friendly.

Before Draco had a chance to answer Ginny spoke.

"I want a large vanilla sundae with hot fudge, lots and lots of whipped cream …oh and can a have a large chocolate milkshake with it too…thanks."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes while the waiter wrote down the order.

"And for you sir?"

"Just a chocolate milkshake for me…thanks." He didn't look at the waiter he just kept staring at Ginny.

Ginny looked up from the table she had been staring at to find him staring at her. "What?" She asked giving Draco a look.

"Nothing…it's just that I never saw a girl want to eat that much." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I'm hungry…I didn't have breakfast" she said defensively as her cheeks became a little pink.

They sat in silence until the ice cream came. Ginny took her spoon and dug it into the mound of ice cream, hot fudge, and whipped cream.

"Yum…" was all she was able to say as she took bite after bite.

Draco watched with a small smirk on his face as he drank his milkshake. "You really like that don't you?" he asked when Ginny was about done with her sundae.

"You have no idea" She closed her eyes as she took her final spoonful. "That was amazing!" She giggled opening her eyes. Then she started on her milkshake.

When she and Draco were about done Ron, Harry, and Hermoine walked into the parlor. Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Ginny sitting across from Draco. Harry and Hermoine weren't paying attention, but noticed that Ron had stomped away. They followed him over to the table and realized what he was angry about.

"Virginia Paige Weasley what in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!" Ron yelled gaining stares from everyone else in the parlor.

"I think I'm having some ice cream and a nice conversation with Draco Malfoy here." She said sweetly just to annoy her brother.

"Don't start with me Virginia!" He yelled back.

Harry and Hermoine, who both were stunned to see the two together, had to hold him back to keep him from jumping on top of Draco and killing him.

"Don't start what?"

"Ginny stop acting like a child, let's go your spending the rest of the day with us and not with Malfoy.

Ginny's face turned red and angry. She stood up and glared into Ron's eyes. "Look at me Ron! I am not a child! I am 16 years old! I can make my own decisions! If I wanna spend the day with Malfoy then I will!" She yelled at Ron throwing her hands all over the place.

"Fine Gin…go be another one of his whores!" Ron said coldly.

Ginny, Harry, Hermoine, and Draco's faces all went into shock.

"How dare you!" Ginny hissed.

Her face was as red as her hair, maybe redder, and if you looked close enough you might have been able to see smoke coming out of her ears. She grabbed her bag and cloak and ran out of the ice cream parlor holding back the tears that were threaten to come out.

Draco stood up, threw a few gallons on the table then ran after Ginny leave The Trio stunned. "Ginny! Ginny! Ginevra!" He yelled running after her.

She ran down an ally where he finally caught up with her. He grabbed her by the wrist and sung her around.

"Merlin you're fast!"

Tears were flowing down Ginny face when she turned around. She quickly stopped crying and wiped the tears away. She looked at him disgustingly. "Look Malfoy…I just want to be alone right now." She said sounding very annoyed and upset.

She walked back towards the wall and leaned on it. She put her face in her hands then ran them up and into her hair. "I can't believe he said that, why does he have to be so overprotective?"

"You're brother's an asshole Ginny, don't listen to him" he walked up to her and cupped her face, which she picked up to look at him when he said her name, in his hand. With his thumb he brushed away a tear that just fell. "You're amazing…don't think you're anything less."

Her brown eyes looked into his gray eyes with confusion. "Why are you being so sweet?" she asked.

She never got her answer though. As soon as she finished Draco's face inched closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath on her face as he neared.

****

* * *

****

**A/N**: Don't hate me for stopping there! I promise you'll find out in the next chapter! Okay now I know the whole guy in the bookstore thing was kinda weird and I really don't like it but I needed something to show him protecting her…oh and our little drunk guy will be back in a later…much later chapter so there is a point to him. I also want to say sorry for taking a little while getting this chapter out I had like no time, but it's here now and I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please review! I really like hearing what you have to say.

**Preview for next chapter: What Did It Mean**

He took her hands and laced their fingers together

"I want this…I want an us."

**A/N:** That's all I'm giving you 'cause it's the best part J


	4. What Did It Mean

**A/N**: So here is the third chapter. You will see the kiss just…be patient. Again this goes out to my reviewers who make me want to type up my next chapter and post it for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I just remembered that I said I would put a recap at the beginning of each chapter and I haven't so…I'll start that now too.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. I also disclaim the two songs in here they belong to Vanessa Carlton and Mandy Moore.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Warning…major fluff ahead. Barf bags will be given out if needed ;)

**Recap**: "Why are you being so sweet?" she asked. She never got her answer though. As soon as she finished Draco's face inched closer and closer to hers.

**What Did It Mean?**

****

Ginny groaned as the sunshine hit her face. She turned over on her side and looked at the window. There on the windowsill was an owl with a letter attached to his leg. Ginny got up and out of her bed with a huff and walked to the window. She let the owl in and patted it on the head. She took the parchment from him and gave him a reward that she took out from her desk drawer and the owl flew away without waiting for a response. Ginny looked at her name on the front of the letter and recognized the elegant handwriting as Draco's.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" she asked herself.

She had been receiving letters from Draco ever since they came home from Hogsmeade, one week ago. She didn't want to read them. She didn't want to know what he had to say to her…she was too embarrassed, so like she did with the other notes she crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

She walked over to her bed and sat on it cross-legged. She couldn't get the even of that trip out of her head. The ride there, the bookstore, the ice cream parlor and the…

"Ginny?" Hermoine asked peeking into the empty dorm room interrupting Ginny from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here" Ginny replied racking her fingers through her hair.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast, come on get dressed" Hermoine said walking into the room and sitting across from Ginny who was looking down at her hands. "Hey Gin…you okay?"

Ginny looked up at Hermoine still in a little daze, but snapped out. "Yeah I just…I'm just tired." She said letting out a heavy breath.

She then got up and got out some clothes to wear. She didn't feel like getting all dressed since it was Saturday so she put on a pair of loosely fitting blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She quickly put her hair up into a loose ponytail letting some trendles fall around her face. After putting on some eyeliner to make herself look a little presentable she left for the Great Hall with Hermoine. Waiting in the common room was Harry and Ron.  
  
"You're not going down in that shirt are ya Gin?" Ron asked looking at her shirt skeptically.

"For Merlin's sake Ron…what is wrong with my shirt!?" Ginny threw her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Ron's answer.

"You're kind of popping out of it Ginny!" Ron said raising his voice.

"It is a little revealing" Harry said in agreement with Ron.

"It's a friggin' tank top for Merlin's sake!" Ginny yelled annoyed. "Would you like me to go down in only my bra?"

"Ginny I wasn't saying…" Ron started

"Yeah just like you said I was a whore" Ginny snapped back.

"You know I didn't mean that!" Ron cried

"Whatever Ron, let's just go eat"

They all walked down to the Great Hall and sat down. Ginny put some food on her plate and started eating. While eating he felt uneasy like someone was watching her every move. She looked around the Hall but didn't find anyone looking at her. Not feeling hungry anymore she got up and left the Great Hall for the common room.

On the other side of the Hall just a few minutes earlier Draco got up and left. He walked to an empty classroom and waited for the special redhead, who stole his heart, to walk by. He knew that she would be alone coming back from breakfast because she always left early and by herself from every meal. When he heard the doors to the Great Hall open and close her took a quick peek out the door and saw her red hair. He turned back into the room and waited for her to pass.

As Ginny passed a classroom on her way back to Gryffindor she felt two powerful arms wrap around her waist and pull her into an empty classroom.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The owner of the arms asked.

Ginny knew that voice. She had been avoiding him for the past week. Taking the long ways to her classes so she wouldn't see him, or she would walk with a group of people. She didn't want to talk to him about what happened.

Draco took a slender finger and lifted her chin up with it. "Virginia look at me" He said softly

Ginny raised her eyes and met his.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Why are you being so sweet?" she asked

She never got her answer thought. As soon as she finished Draco's face inched closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his warm breath on her face as he neared. Then she felt Draco's lips slowly press onto hers. It was nice. His lips were soft and warm to Ginny's surprise and he sweetly and gently kissed her.

Draco was not surprised by Ginny's lips. He knew they would be as soft as they were. She hesitated a bit, but then she let herself kiss him back. After a minute Draco's cool tongue grazed Ginny's bottom lip pleading for entry.

Ginny allowed and Draco's tongue explore every inch of her mouth slowly and passionately. Ginny then let her own tongue slip in deepening in the kiss to her liking. At that time she also wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly scratching his neck with her nails.

Draco let go of her face and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. He pulled her closer then let his hands roam up her back.

After a few more minutes they pulled away panting slightly.

Ginny touched her slightly swollen lips, looking down at the ground. 'What did I do?' She asked herself. Ashamed by what she had done she dropped her other arm from around Draco's neck and ran back to the carriages with Draco calling after her.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked again still holding her chin.

She leaned back on the wall and slid down in her face in her hands and started crying.

Draco knelt down in front of her and pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Is it because of what happened at Hogsmeade?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked with her face still in her hands. She picked her head up and looked at him. "What did it mean?"

"Look Ginny, I don't know what happened but I woke up one day at the beginning of the year and I couldn't get you out of my head. You're amazing Gin…I don't know why I didn't see it before but I do now." He took her hands in his and laced their fingers together. "I want this…I want an us."

All Ginny could do was cry. No one had ever said things like that to her. Now someone was, but it was Draco Malfoy. What made it confusing for her was she felt the same way. She looked at their hands. It looked and felt right to have her hands in his. She looked up at him, stopped crying and smiled.

"Does that mean you want the same thing?" Draco asked giving her a genuine smile.

_He looks so good when he smiles_ Ginny thought _He's so incredible _"I do" she whispered  
  
"Whoa…I do, come on Gin that takes at least another day" he joked making Ginny giggle that made him smile again. "I love when you giggle"

"Well I love when you smile…it looks good on your face. You should do it more often" Ginny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Should I?" Draco cocked an eyebrow and Ginny nodded.

"You know what else you should do more often?" Ginny asked as she leaned closer putting an evil grin on her face.

"What?" he asked cocking his eyebrow again?

"Kiss me" she replied and put a huge smile on her face.

"That I can do" Draco said smirking then he crashed his lips on top of hers.

Ginny let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Draco smirked against her lips and slipped his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues danced together in blissful joy. Their hands still tangled together untangled and Ginny put her hands on his chest and Draco put his on her upper arm. When they heard the Great Hall doors open and head the voices of Ron, Harry, and Hermoine walking back to the common room they abruptly pulled apart. They waited silently until they past the room and down the corridor. They both let out a sigh of relief when they could no longer hear The Trio's voices or footsteps.

"I better head back before they wonder what I've been doing." Ginny said looking down at the floor.

Draco put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking into his eyes. "Meet me here 15 minutes before lunch, ok?"

"Ok"

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips, got up and left giving her a small grin before walking out the door.

Ginny put her face in her hands and squealed.

"Finally" she said racking her fingers through her hair. "Something good is actually happening to me"

Ever since she opened the Chamber of Secrets in her first year nothing went her way. She had trouble-finding friends and would follow The Trio around. She had no one to talk to and tell them her problems and she refused to write in a diary after what happened. She was in an all time low since her 2nd year. Now she finally had something, no someone to wake up in the morning for.

She stood up and smoothed out her outfit. Then she walked out of the room with a huge grin on her face. When she got to the portrait of the fat lady she said the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Still grinning like she slept with a hanger in her mouth, she plopped herself down on a gold stuffed couch next to Hermoine. Across from them Ron and Harry were playing chess.

"Why are you so happy?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow and looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Ron made a move and smiled.

"What? Oh nothing just remembering something." Ginny said snapping out of her daze.

Harry made another move and Ron smiled making his last move.

"**CHECKMATE**" he yelled triumphantly.

Ron never got tired at beating Harry at wizards chess.

Harry rolled his eyes, stood up and sat in the red chair situated across from the couch.

"Speaking of remembering…I remembered you never told us what happened to Malfoy after you ran out of the ice cream parlor and he ran after you."

Ginny's mind started to panic. _Does he know? Oh Merlin her will be so pissed._ "Oh…I lost him…to fast for the slowpoke." She told them hoping it wasn't obvious she was lying.

Ron glared at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh Merlin Ron! She said she lost him so believe her…it was a week ago!" Hermoine said throwing her hands in the air.

"Ok" Ron leaned back in his chair watching Ginny, who was biting her lower lip nervously, out of the corner of his eye.

"Anyway…" Harry said breaking the silence. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know" Hermoine and Ron replied together.

"What about you Gin?" Harry asked looking at her.

"I have to go to the library…lots of Arithimacy work." With that Ginny got up and went to her dorm. She got the things she needed then left. She skipped down the stairs and quickly out to the corridor after giving The Trio a wave goodbye before leaving the portrait hole.

"Something has gotten into that girl," Ron said still staring at the portrait Ginny just left through.

"Oh let it go, Ron! She's happy there's nothing wrong!" Hermoine said after playfully hitting him.

* * *

Out in the hall Ginny was skipping down to the library. She was in the best mood ever since this morning. _I want this…I want an us_ was the only thing playing over and over in her head. She always thought the combination of a Weasley and a Malfoy was absurd and would never happen, but it was right now. She walked into the library and sat in the far back corner where people rarely sat. She still needed to wait another hour and a half until she saw Draco again and thought she might die in that time. She sighed taking out her Arithimacy to keep herself occupied. About 20 minutes into it she slammed her quill down onto the table letting out a frustrated groan and put her face in her hands and biting her lip. When she picked up her head, her fingers running through her hair, she saw the figure of the boy that just claimed her as his and his as hers, walking toward her. She gave him a smiled and gave her one of his sexy smirks back.

_Man she is beautiful. I can't believe she wants to be with me…of all the people she could have she wanted me_' Draco thought as he walked towards his beautiful fiery redhead. His mind ran wild with reasons why Ginny would want to be with him and even with thoughts of why she wouldn't as he sat down next to her. All those thoughts stopped though when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I missed you," She said pulling away.

"I missed you too," He said cupping her cheek in his hand.

Ginny closed her eyes and let him caress it with his thumb. When he stopped he gave her another kiss.

"So…what are you working on?" he asked looking at her broken quill and parchment.

"Arithimacy…and it a pain in the arse!" She complained turning back to it.

"Wanna go see something?" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear sending shivers up her spine.

She turned to look at him with a confused expression.

"Come on…there's something I wanna show you." He picked up her things, threw then in her bag then grabbed her hand. He ran out of the library practically dragging Ginny behind him. No one was in the library so they didn't have to worry about people seeing them holding hands.

"Draco…where are we going?" Ginny asked practically running just to keep up with him.

"You'll see," he said still walking fast.

They finally stopped in front of a big white stone door. Draco gave Ginny a smirk then opened the door. They stepped into the room still holding hands and Ginny's jaw dropped. She let go of Draco's hand and covered her gaping mouth. Set inside the circular glass room was a shiny black grand piano. Ginny walked towards it and skimmed her fingers over the top. She stopped and turned around to look at Draco.

"How did you know I play?" she asked him tears in her eyes.

When Ginny was 10 she heard someone play the piano in the park and fell in love with the instrument and music. When she got home she begged her mother to let her take lessons and Molly finally caved in and found someone to teach her how to play for a low price.

"I have my ways" he gave her a smirk as he walked over to her. He held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Will you play for me?"

Ginny nodded in response. She walked over to the front of the piano and sat down on the stool. "What do you wanna hear?" She asked letting her shoulders relax.

Draco walked over and sat on the stool next to her. "Anything you wanna play?"

"Okay" Ginny thought for a second then her eyes lit up. "Here's my favorite song." Ginny hit the first key and along with playing the piano she sang too.

"Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the palm of your hand.  
  
Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky."

She played and sang the entire song. Her fingers floated over the keys and her voice rang beautifully in the air. When she finished she put her hands in her lap and looked up and Draco.

"Where'd you learn that song?"

Ginny giggled and Draco looked at her weird.

"The song is by Vanessa Carlton. She's a muggle singer. Hermoine gave me her CD last year because she plays the piano as well. I listened to that song about a million times and I finally learned the song for the piano."

"Well it was beautiful" Draco leaned in and gave her another kiss. "Is there another you could play for me?"

"How about one from my favorite muggle movie?"

Draco gave her a look. "What is with you and muggle things?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Just shut up and listen!"

Draco chuckled and listened to Ginny play.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray   
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

"That was amazing…just like you" Draco said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him.

Ginny grabbed her face. "Draco…you already have me…you don't have to try anymore."

"I'm not trying" Draco kissed her quickly "you really are amazing"

Ginny giggled and her face flushed. "You're amazing too," she said.

Draco kissed her one more time laying her down on the stool. After snogging for Merlin knows how long Draco moved and rolled off the stool bringing Ginny down with him. As soon as they hit the floor they both burst out laughing. Ginny rolled off from on top of Draco.

"Oh Merlin!" She said catching her breath.

"That was great!" Draco said still laughing. He finally caught his breath then rolled over so he was leaning over Ginny and kissed her forehead.

Ginny smiled up at him then looked at her watch. "Merlin…its almost dinner time!" Ginny exclaimed. She then rubbed him arms up and down. "Come on…I have to go…and need to shower and do other stuff."

"Can't we stay here forever?" Draco groaned.

"No…come on…I'm hungry." Ginny gave him a sad face and Draco gave in and rolled off of her.

"Alright" He got up and helped her up to. He gave her one last kiss then picked up their things and handed Ginny's bag to her. "Outside this room after dinner?"

Ginny nodded and they left going their separate ways. Ginny walked to her common room said the password and walked, grinning the entire way.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermoine asked Ginny interrupting Ron and Harry's conversation with her.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing" Ginny giggled and walked up to her room leaving a confused Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. Ginny threw herself on her bed and reflected on the day's events.

* * *

Down on Slytherin Draco walked into his Head Boy chamber and threw his things on the floor. He walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He looked out into space reflecting on the day's events. 'Life is perfect.' He thought.

* * *

****

**A/N**: Did it take me to long to update? hehehe Well this is the chapter y'all been waiting for…did it live up to what y'all wanted? Anyway…I know the whole Ginny playing the piano thing is kinda what everyone uses but the way I see it she won't write in a diary to express her feelings so she turns to music to do it. So please review and let me know what you think…like always I love to hear. Oh and thank you all who reviewed my last chapter especially **TheAngelOfCrimsomTears**, **Bego2223**, **Ash Night**, **CoolMilena**, **DuskTilDawn**, **terrorofthehighway**, and **sandhya**. Oh yeah sorry for all the y'alls…I have no idea what got into me.

**Preview for next chapter: A Wonderfully Sneaky Relationship**

He handed Ginny a box and Ginny took it. The box was just big enough for jewelry so she was excited and nervous.

"And tell Miss Weasley that she can come out of hiding and may accompany you tonight"

**A/N**: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!!


	5. A Wonderfully Sneaky Relationship

**A/N**: So here is the fourth chapter. Sorry it took a long time…I didn't feel good and I was just really lazy. But I want to tell you that now the title should make a little sense if it didn't before. Draco and Ginny can't actually say their feelings out loud and talk about them so they say it through song…Draco's will come later in the story don't you worry your little heads off. Oh and by the way my friends said that I would probably be in Hufflepuff because I'm very sensitive and cry at anything…which I do but I would rather be in Slytherin.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. I also disclaim the song in here it belongs to Rascal Flatts.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: This ones up their…way up there. :D

**Recap**: He took her hands and laced their fingers together. "I want this…I want an us."

**A Wonderfully Sneaky Relationship**

****

Ginny threw her potions book on the bed and looked at the time. She had 5 minutes until lunch and she was meeting Draco in the library afterwards.

They'd been sneaking around meeting each other for the past month now. Sometimes they would go to the music room and she would play the piano or they would go to his room talk, do a little snogging, or just sit and do their homework. She got used to lying to her brother and everyone else, but it didn't make it easier.

"Gin c'mon we're gonna be late!" she heard her brother yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, I'm coming Ron!" she yelled back. "I swear if we were on time for a meal, we're late for Ron." She giggled as she picked up some other books and put them in her bag. Then she shrunk her bag and put it in her pocket along with her wand. Then she walked downstairs to leave for lunch.

* * *

At the same time Draco was in his room looking inside a small black box. He smiled then shut it with a snap. 

"You're for later." He said putting the box into the drawer. He then grabbed some of his books and walked to lunch. He entered the Great Hall and slid next to Blaise Zabini.

"Hey man…what's up?" The tall guy with dark black hair asked slapping Draco's back.

"The usual…you know how it is." He answered grabbing some food and putting it on his plate.

He started eating and stole a glance at Ginny. Ginny was eating and looking down at her plate. When she did look up she caught Draco's eyes and smiled. Draco smirked back, but lost the smirk when he heard the unpleasant voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Draky I've been looking all over for you!" She said with that voice that sounded like a fire siren and a 4-year-old kid wining.

"I'm sure you have" was Draco's no tone remark as Pansy slid into the spot next to him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing. Maybe we could go back to your room and…talk." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders rubbing his chest.

Draco twisted his face in disgust. He threw her arms off his shoulders and stood up. "Look Parkinson you disgust me! Why in your tiny feeble mind would I wanna touch you!? You couldn't pay me a million gallons!" With that he picked up his things and left the Great Hall towards the library.

Ginny who watched the whole encounter got up from the table and left the Great Hall, saying she forgot something important in her room, and followed Draco.

"Draco! Draco! Bloody hell Draco will you stop running and let me catch up!" She yelled down the corridor to him.

Draco turned around and smirked and the panting Ginny running up to him. She finally did catch up still panting.

"What…was…that?" She asked gulping in air.

Draco grabbed her hand and started walking. "Oh you know, just Pansy proving how she always wins the grand prize in whore of the year." He pulled Ginny into an empty classroom.

Ginny snorted. "They don't even need a contest anymore…she always takes the cake."

Draco smirked and let out a little chuckle. "Come here" he pulled her into him by the hand he was holding and covered her mouth with his.

He moved his arms to rest on the small of her back and Ginny grabbed his face. He then grabbed her waist and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently pushed her against the wall trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. They continued kissing until they heard the sound of people coming down the hallway. They pulled apart unwilling and Ginny moved her hands from his face to around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss again then hugged him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can't we stay here for the rest of the day?" She asked closing her eyes.

"As much as I'd love to I have to get to Care of Magical Creature…come on" he playfully hit her butt, unwrapped her legs around him and got down. "My room tonight after dinner." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok" she gave him a quick kiss standing on her tiptoes to reach then left.

Draco picked up his things and walked out to his class.

* * *

That night at Dinner Ginny didn't see Draco at his table. She ate quickly then grabbed and apple and orange.

"I have something to finished before the weekend I'll see you guys later." She told Ron, Harry, and Hermoine, who weren't paying her any attention, as she stood up and put the fruit in her pocket.

"Huh? Oh okay Gin." Ron said still not paying attention.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left the Hall to Draco's room.

* * *

At the same time Pansy left her dorm room, dressed as a prostitute as usual, to attract attention, she left the common room for dinner. As she was about to round the corner and pass Draco's Head Boy room she heard someone knocking on his door. She peeked around the corner and saw Ginny as the person knocking and waiting for the door to open.

"Draco it's me" she head Ginny say then she heard the door open.

"Hey hun come in I was just-" was all Pansy heard Draco say before the door was closed.

"So the little weasel and Draco…this is something her brother would love to know" Pansy said to herself then with an evil laugh she continued her walk to the Great Hall.

* * *

Inside Draco's room Ginny and Draco reluctantly pulled out of a passionate hello kiss. Draco looked in Ginny's eyes and smoothed out her hair with his hands.

"I got you something," he said pulling Ginny to sit on his bed.

She sat down and watched Draco take out a small black box.

"Here…happy one month" he handed Ginny a box which she took.

The box was just big enough for jewelry so she started to get excited. She opened the box and gasped. Sitting inside the box was a silver necklace with a small silver heart charm hanging on it. Engraved on the heart were GMW and DLM.

"Draco I can't…this is way to much" she stuttered looking between Draco and the necklace.

Draco took the necklace out of the box. "Yes you can and it's not to much, not for you." He told her moving her hair out of the way and putting the necklace on.

"Oh!" Ginny said her eyes widening. "I have something for you too, but I left it in my room. Give me 5 and I can get it."

"Sure, but be quick…I got something I wanna talk to you about."

Ginny shot him a concerned look.

"It's something good, don't worry."

"Ok!" She gave him a peck on the cheek then left. "Be right back."

She left and ran to her dorm. She got out a big box wrapped in silver paper from under her bed. She whispered a shrinking spell then put the box in her cloak pocket. Then she ran back down to Draco's room. Just as she was about to turn the corner to his room someone stopped her.

"Hey Weasley! Where you going?"

Ginny turned around and saw the hideous pug face of Pansy.

"Why do you care?" She snarled back.

"Well I don't, but I think your brother would when he found out his little sister was with his worst enemy." Pansy walked closer with each word she said.

Ginny got nervous and her eyes widen. "H…how do you know?"

"I saw you earlier on my way down to dinner, now we wouldn't want your brother to find out would we?" Pansy asked bring her face closer to Ginny's.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" Ginny hissed back, finding her Gryffindor courage.

"Oh I would do anything to get Draco" Pansy glared into Ginny's eyes.

"Draco doesn't go for slutty trash" Ginny retorted.

Pansy's face got red with anger. She lifted her hand and backhanded Ginny. Once her hand made contact with Ginny's face it made a loud slap and Ginny yelped out in pain.

* * *

Inside his room Draco heard a yelp of pain and walked out to see what was going on. He looked around the corner and saw Pansy's fist connect with Ginny's eye. Anger rose up in his body and he ran to help Ginny.

"What in bloody hell do you think you are doing Parkinson?" He yelled as he ran to Ginny.

Pansy's fist stopped midair and she backed away. "But Draco…she said I was slutty trash." She said innocently.

Draco glared at her "You are" he said harshly.

Pansy screwed up her face.

"Now if I ever see you near her again," he pointed from Pansy to Ginny, who was holding her bleeding lip, "I will make sure your life is a living hell." He snarled.

Shock was the only emotion present on Pansy's face as she stomped away.

Draco watched Pansy walk away then turned back to Ginny. "Come on I'm taking you to the hospital wing." He tucked a piece of hair behind one of her ears.

"No…I can fix myself." She said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked running the backs of his fingers up and down her cheek.

Ginny put her hand on top of his. "Positive…come on" she took his hand off her cheek and tangled her fingers with his.

They walked back to his room and Ginny cleaned herself up with some simple spells she learned in her Healing class.

"Hey Draco" she said when she finished.

"Yeah Gin" Draco turned around on his bed to look at her.

She walked over to him and sat down grabbing his hands. "Please don't tell anyone this happened…please…no one." She begged.

Draco kissed each one of her hands. "Alright"

She smiled at him then gave him a kiss "Oh and…" she reached into her pocket took out the small box and unshrunk it. "Here's your gift. It's nothing compared to what you got me but-"

"I'll love it" Draco cut her off. He smiled at her and opened the box. It was a black knitted sweater and a crochet scarf. "Did you make these?"

"Yeah…it's not really a 'first month anniversary gift' but I noticed you didn't have anything like it so…"

"I love it" he put the sweater he picked up from the box down and kissed her. "Thank you"

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

Then she licked her lips to taste more of him. She loved that taste...she needed that taste. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" She said putting the box on the floor. Then she crawled over to Draco who was lying against his pillow. She laid her head on his chest and stretched out her body next to his.

"Well" Draco put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and started playing with her hair. "The trip to Hogsmeade is in two weeks and I want us to go…together…as a couple…without sneaking around."

"You mean…tell people?" She asked resting her chin on his chest looking into his eyes.

"Do you not want to?" A looked of disappointment crossed Draco's face.

"No! It's just…I'm scared of what Ron'll do. He doesn't like you as it is, he'll hate you when he finds out you even laid a finger on me in that way."

"Well then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it…together." Draco said pushing some hair behind her ears.

"You so good to me" Ginny said cupping his face.

She pulled his lips closer to hers and kissed him. As the kiss became more and more passionate Draco rolled on top of Ginny. His hands moved all over her back and hers roamed all over his body. The only thing that kept them from discarding all their clothes was a knock on the door. They pulled apart and started panicking.

"Go into my bathroom"

Ginny nodded and ran into the bathroom. Draco ran over to his door and the person knocked once again. Draco opened the portrait door and stared at the figure of Professor Snape who stepped into his room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to look after my detentions tonight due to the fact I have to attend an important meeting."

"Okay Professor, what time?"

"Six o'clock in my classroom. They may not leave until the entire room is spotless." He looked around the room and took in the contents scattered on the floor.

There was a robe with the Gryffindor symbol staring up at him. Snape also noticed a book, hanging out of a bag, with the initials GMW on the cover. The strange behavior going on between Draco and Ginny in his class and her things on his floor were the only clues Snape needed to put together the fact that his two brightest students were seeing each other. He went to leave but before he walked out he added.

"And tell Miss Weasley that she can come out of hiding and may accompany you tonight."

Ginny, hearing the entire conversation came out of the bathroom her face as red as a tomato. Draco's face the exact same color.

"H…H…How?" Ginny stuttered absolutely embarrassed.

"The next time you hide make sure you take your things with you and not leave them around the room." He answered somewhat coldly.

"You won't tell anyone Professor?" She asked timidly again.

"Of coarse not Miss Weasley…Mr. Malfoy" he nodded his head in Draco's direction then left.

As soon as the portrait door was closed Draco burst out laughing.

"What in Merlin's name is so funny?" Ginny asked walking over to Draco who situated himself in a seat at his desk.

"You…should…have seen…your…face!" He managed to say through laughs.

Ginny playfully hit him on his arm then walked over and sat on his bed. "You think my face was funny? You should have seen your face when I came out of the bathroom." She started giggling hysterically. "Man was that priceless!" She fell back onto him bed still laughing.

Draco stopped laughing, got out of his chair and walked over to Ginny startling her once he got there. "You are going to pay that Miss Ginevra Molly" he picked up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

Ginny's eyes widen and she stopped laughing. "Don't you dare Draco Malfoy!" She tried to get out from under him but Draco was too quick and grabbed her by the waist. Grinning evilly he started tickling her. "Oh Draco…please stop…stop…stop Draco…please…lack…of…oxygen!" Ginny said when she had breath while she squirmed and tried to get out of Draco's grasp.

Finally he stopped and put his hands on either side of Ginny's head.

"You're a prat" Ginny said when she caught her breath.

Draco took his hand and moved it over the top of her head then down her hair maintainging eye contact. "And you're beautiful…especially when you laugh."

Ginny shook her head. "Why are you so good to me?" She sincerely didn't understand why he treats her like she is the most amazing and beautiful thing in the world.

"Because you deserve it. What your brother, Potter, and Granger do to you…you don't deserve that!" Draco moved off of her and lay down next to her.

They both turned on their sides facing each other leaning on their elbows, their head resting on their hands.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked pretending not to know what he meant.

"Come on Gin, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! They only notice you when they need something or if they don't like what you are doing. And you put up this façade that you're happy when you're not, and I know it and-" Draco was stopped when Ginny put her finger over his mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Gin…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…it just makes me so angry." He wiped the tear away then kissed her.

"It's okay…I'm just not used to people caring about that." She smiled then got off the bed.

Draco sat up and looked at Ginny. "Where are you going?"

"I need to play you something…come on" she grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

Still holding one of his hands they walked to the music room, running into classrooms when people would pass in the hall. Finally they reached their destination. Ginny sat on the stool and patted the space next to her.

"Come sit next to me"

Draco accepted and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on the temple. "What are you gonna play?"

Ginny smiled. "Just listen" she started playing a song that Draco did not know.

"Is it another Muggle group?" Ginny nodded then began singing.

"Lying here with you   
I watch you while you sleep   
The dawn is closing in   
With every breath you breathe   
  
I can feel the change   
The change you've made in me   
But will I ever see   
All the things you see in me

When you say that I'm one of a kind   
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
I'll try to be that kind of man   
Because you love me like I am   
  
When it comes to love   
I may not know the rules   
But there's one thing I know   
My heart belongs to you, just you

When you say that I'm one of a kind   
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
I'll try to be that kind of man   
Because you love me like I am

You show me you love me   
With a fire that burns deep inside

When you say that I'm one of a kind   
Baby, I don't see it but you believe   
That I'm so strong and true, I promise you   
I'll try to be that kind of man   
Because you love me like I am

I am   
I'll never understand   
I don't think I'll ever understand   
Why you love me   
Why you love me just like I am"

"You just described…everything I think about when I'm with you."

Ginny smiled and kissed him.

Outside the room stood Dumbledore and McGonagall watching the happy couple with smiling faces and twinkles in their eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Again I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking long to update I've had a hard busy week! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter…it isn't one of my favorites, but I thought it had to be there. Oh and the title of the chapter contradicts what happened in the story because they get caught 3 times. I hope you like it and please, please, please review! And to my reviewers this one goes out to you once again

**Preview for next chapter: The Good and The Bad**

Draco then opened the letter and read it. Reading it one more time he collapsed onto his bed in shock.

"Where have you been?!" Ron asked her.

**A/N**: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!!


	6. The Good and The Bad

**A/N**: So here I am on a Sunday night with nothing to do waiting for the season finale of Charmed so I think to myself since people have been enjoying my story and always want me to update quickly let's see if I can get it out tonight…so here it goes

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. Oh yeah and the tiny part of "Build Me Up Buttercup" isn't mine!

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Lots and lots of fluff…but you guys love it I guess so I'll keep it coming. :D

**Recap**: "And tell Miss Weasley that she can come out of hiding and may accompany you tonight"

**The Good and The Bad**

The next day at dinner while the student were talking about their weekend and making plans for Sunday, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"Students please quiet down" he said. When the hall was silent he continued. "We all know that Christmas is three weeks away and to celebrate it we are going to be holding a muggle talent show." Murmurs started breaking out so he raised his hands to silence them. "The talent show will be held the night before everyone leaves for vacation. Performers either has to sing a muggle song dance a muggle form of dance or perform something else muggle. Anyone interested sign up with Miss Hermione Granger. Now enjoy the rest of your feast." Dumbledore sat down and the hall erupted with people taking about the talent show.

"Ginny…you really should sign up." Hermoine said to her leaning across the table.

"Um…I don't think so." Ginny said shaking her head and playing with her food.

"Come on Gin…you have a talent, share it with people!" Hermione urged on.

Ginny stood up and went to leave but before she walked away she turned back to Hermione. "Look…I don't think it's a good idea, so please just drop it." Then she turned on her heels and left to her dorm. She ran into her room and threw herself on her bed. After a few moments she fell asleep.

* * *

When Draco finished his dinner he went back up to his room. When he walked in there was an owl with a parchment addressed to him attached to its leg. He took the, gave the owl a reward then left the owl leave. Draco watched the owl until it was out of sight then opened the letter and read it. Reading it one more time he collapsed onto his bed in shock.

* * *

Ginny woke up to a feint knocking on her door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and told the person to come in. It was Hermione; she came in and sat next to Ginny on the bed.

"Listen Gin…now don't get mad." She said.

Ginny shot up in her bed. "What did you do?" She asked the girl sitting beside her.

Hermione bit her lip afraid of the Weasley temper. "I signed you up for the talent show." She said just above a whisper.

Ginny's eyes widen in anger and she got out of bed and started pacing her dorm room. "I thought I told you I didn't want to participate. But did you listen…do you ever listen? No!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny don't get mad-"

"No! I am mad!" With a humph she walked out of her room to Draco's room. She got to the door and said the password Draco gave her and walked in. "I can't believe Hermione! She just signed me up for that stupid talent show after I told her I didn't want to do it!" Ginny was pacing the room, but stopped when she realized Draco wasn't paying any attention to her.

He was sitting on his bed looking at a piece of parchment in his hand.

Ginny walked over to him and sat down. "Draco what's wrong?" She asked putting her arms around his shoulders, bringing him a little closer to him.

"My mother passed away," he said with no expression in his voice.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry!" Ginny said giving him a hug.

Draco didn't hug her back but he didn't pull away. "It figures…the one thing I've loved and loved me back was taken away from me." He said bawling his hands into fist.

Draco had a strong relationship with his mother. Anytime Lucius would beat Draco she would try to stop Lucius then heal Draco afterwards. She really was the only good thing Draco had in his life.

Ginny looked down and started playing with her hands. "Are you going home for the funeral?" She asked finally.

"No…father's too busy to care." He coldly said. He closed his eyes tightly so the tears that were threatening to fall wouldn't.

Ginny took his face in her hands and he opened his tear filled eyes to look at her. "Draco you don't need to hide your tears from me." One tear rolled down his face and Ginny wiped it away with her thumb. "I'll just wipe them away and no one will know. "

That was all Draco needed. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and cried on her shoulder. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders comforting him as she let her own tears fall.

That's how they stayed the entire night. In each other's arms crying. They finally fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up surprised to find no alone, but holding the peaceful sleeping form of Ginny. She looked so angelic the way the sun reflected off her face, making it glow and hair, making it shimmer. He smiled down at her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Ginny's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at Draco waking up.

"She would've loved you, ya know," he told her still smiling at her.

Ginny sat up and Draco put his head on her lap. "Tell me about her" she said as she started playing with his hair.

"Well…everything good I know she taught me. She taught me how to care…she gave me a conscience, and my good looks." Draco said smiling at her getting a laughing smile back from Ginny. He cast his eyes down. "I never understood how she got with my father. She was so warm and loving and he is such a cold-hearted bastard. She really didn't want anything to do with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but being married to my father she was obligated to take part in their stuff."

"It sounds like she was an amazing person." Ginny said.

"She was." Draco looked at the time. "Come on breakfast is in a few minutes."

Ginny pouted. "Can't we stay here all day?"

Draco walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll go down to the kitchen and get breakfast." He told her.

Ginny's face lit up. "Sound perfect" she said.

Draco kissed her on the cheek. "Just like you." He whispered to her then walked out to the kitchen.

Ginny laid in bed for a few more minutes then got up and stretched. Then she walked into his bathroom, went over to the sink and washed her face. She walked back into the room as Draco walked in carrying a basket full of food.

"I'll be over at 10 you told me time and again, but you're late…I wait around and then." He sang.

Ginny looked at Draco confused. "You know that song?" she asked

"My mother loved muggle music and that song was her favorite." Draco told her setting the basket on his desk.

"Well you have a very nice voice…you should sing in the show." She said walking over to the desk near him.

"I don't know" Draco said shaking his head.

Ginny turned to him grabbing his hand and started swinging them. "Please…for me" she said giving him puppy dogface and eyes.

Draco chuckled. "Okay…just for you" he said then kissed her.

Ginny let go of his hand. "So what's for breakfast?" she asked peeking into the basket.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, and a whole bunch of other stuff" Draco said taking it all out.

"Sound delicious!" Ginny said looking through all the food and taking what she wanted.

For the rest of the day they stayed in Draco's room talking, eating, snogging, and listening to some of Draco's muggle music his mother gave him.

* * *

After dinner Ginny went back to her tower so she could finish her homework and get some sleep before classes started up again tomorrow. She walked into the common room and was bombarded with questions from Ron.

"Where have you been?!" He asked her.

Ginny tried to get past him but he blocked her way. Ginny sighed in defeat. "I was out." She told him.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I know that, but out where…and for the entire day including last night!" Ron said getting impatient.

"Just out" Ginny told him trying to get past him again.

Ron grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Cut the vague details Gin and tell me where the hell you've been!" Ron yelled.

Harry and Hermione jumped up and pulled Ron off of Ginny.

Ginny rubbed the part of her arm Ron grabbed her knowing she would have a big bruise there in the morning and glared at him. "Why do you care anyway?" she yelled back.

Ron pulled himself out of Harry and Hermione's grasp. "Because you're my sister and I was worried." He took a couple of heavy breaths. "Were you with a guy?" He asked glaring down at her.

"So what if I was?" Ginny asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron threw his hands in the air. "This is great" he ran his fingers through his hair as he threw his head back. "This is just great" he looked back at Ginny. "My sister is the fucking whore of Gryffindor!" he screamed.

If people weren't looking before they were defiantly looking now. Ginny dropped her arms and walked towards Ron taking heavy breaths. When she got close enough to him she slapped him hard across the face. Then she turned on her heels and stalked out of the common room.

"Going off to shag him again!?" Ron yelled after her holding his reddening cheek.

"Fuck you!" Ginny yelled over her shoulder the portrait slamming behind her.

Everyone in the room who saw the show between brother and sister take place now stared at the red faced Ron. Ron glared at the door Ginny left through for a few more seconds then turned and stomped up the stairs to his room.

"Ron!" Hermione called after him.

"Just don't talk to me!" Ron yelled back then slammed his door.

* * *

Ginny ran down the hallway in tears. When she got to Draco's room she banged on the door. "Draco!" she called her voice cracking. "Draco!" she called a little louder.

Draco opened his door, took one look at Ginny and pulled her inside. "What happened, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Ginny wiped her eyes and pulled away just a little to do so. "I…I went back…to the…the common room and…Ron ca…came up to me…a…and we got into a fight…and…and he…he called me…the…the…the whore of Gryffindor." She chocked and stuttered out then smothered her face in his chest.

Draco held her tighter and rubbed her back. "It's okay Gin. Don't cry…you brother's a dickhead." He pulled away and kissed her. "Come on…get some sleep." He said walking her over to his bed and pulling the covers down.

"But what about my stuff? We have classes tomorrow." She asked

"You can get it tomorrow when everyone's at breakfast." He told her.

"Okay" Ginny said then climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over her.

Draco smiled then walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He turned to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight my Ginevra" he whispered. It was something new they said before they departed each night.

Ginny turned on her other side to face Draco and snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight my Draco." She whispered back.

Draco put his around Ginny as he smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning to the sound of a shower going off. She rubbed her eyes then stretched out her arms and legs.

"You're up!" Draco said coming out in only a towel wrapped around his waist. (A/N: Can you say yummy!)

"Mmm…what time is it?" Ginny groaned.

Draco walked over to one of his dressers and took out his uniform to wear. "It's almost 8" Draco told her.

Ginny nodded. "Okay I'll wait a few minutes just to make sure Ron's at breakfast." Ginny said getting comfortable again.

"Isn't he there now?" Draco asked as he finished putting his clothes on.

"Probably, but I don't feel like moving." Ginny told him rolling over on her side ready to sleep again.

Draco walked over to her laughing and shaking his head and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Ginny groaned loudly.

Draco set her down on her feet. "Go get your books and something to eat." He told her picking her cloak, socks, and shoes off the floor. "And I" he handed her the things and gave her a kiss "will meet you after breakfast in the classroom by the Great Hall okay?"

Ginny nodded her head. "Okay" she put on her socks and shoes and left. "Bye Draco…I'll see you later." She said opening his door.

"Bye Gin!" Draco answered before he muttered a hair drying charm.

He turned around and looked at the spot Ginny slept and smiled. He walked over the side, picked up the pillow and smelled it. It smelled like Ginny. The warm vanilla scent mixed with a little lavender and her own Ginny Weasley smell. Draco smiled again, something he didn't do until Ginny walked into his life, and put the pillow down.

As soon as the pillow lay on the bed a thought popped into his head. _What am I doing? I'm smelling a pillow. It does smell good though. No I'm smelling a **pillow**. What the hell is going on am I in…am I? Can I? A Weasley…father would kill me if he knew. Wait! Why do I care what my father thinks…he's an assholic bastard!_ Draco looked down at the pillow then up at his reflection in the mirror.

"I love her," he whispered to himself. A smile broke out on his face and he became happier. He was in love.

* * *

Ginny skipped back to Gryffindor Tower. She said the password and peeked in to make sure Ron wasn't around. When she saw that nobody was in the common room she walked in and up the stairs to her room.

When she got to her room she closed the door and started taking out a change of clothes and her books. She changed her clothes and put the dirty ones in a pile on her bed. She picked up the pile to throw in the hamper and took a deep breath breathing in Draco's exotic sent.

Absent mindly Ginny grabbed the necklace he gave her and pulled it back and forth on its chain. She never took it off except when she went into the shower. She read the engraving…GMW and DLM. She looked at it a while longer before a smile crept to her face.

Realization hit her. She loved Draco. There was no doubting it. He was all she thought about every second of everyday. And the only time she was truly happy was when she was with him. When she was in his arms hugging or kissing him. And unlike anyone else he knew her secrets and who she really was behind the façade she made of herself. She cared, trusted, and loved him.

"I love Draco," she whispered in a singsong voice. She put her clothes in the hamper and skipped down to lunch.

* * *

**A/N**: So I did it…It 9:30 at night but you guys are getting the 5th chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers your reviews are what make me continue this story. I hope you liked this one!

**Preview for next chapter: The Fight That Ended It**

"Ron, don't do this to me…"

**A/N**: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!!


	7. The Fight That Ended It

**A/N**: Sorry it took my so long. Had a rough week, my friend killed himself so I've had a bad week and Sunday I went to the city for the premiere of POA with my friends to get our minds off it.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Not much fluff. At least I don't think.

**Recap**: Draco then opened the letter and read it. Reading it one more time he collapsed onto his bed in shock.

"Where have you been?!" Ron asked her.

**The Fight That Ended It**

****

Friday came around without Ginny or Draco expressing their real feelings towards each other. Neither of them wanted to scare the other away. They did however spend more time together. After breakfast, lunch, dinner, the weekends and they would steal the occasional kiss in an empty corridor or classroom.  
  
This may have made them happy, but it certainly made others mad. Ron hated that his little sister was always out with some guy who, one, he didn't know, and two, was a guy. The fact that he was still in heated water with his sister and she was still seeing this guy made him even angrier.

Another person who hated Draco and Ginny spending so much time together was Pansy. She still hadn't told anyone about them, but the two still together made that option look very nice. She still would do anything to get with Draco, even after he insulted her, so before Potions that Friday she stopped Ron in the hall right before we was about to enter the classroom.

"Hwy Weasley!" She called from the room across from the Potions room.

Ron turned around from walking into the room and glared at her. "What do you want Parkinson?" He asked.

"I don't want anything from you, but I do have something you're gonna want." Pansy said jumping around the point she was trying to make.

Ron walked over to Pansy annoyed that she was even doing this. "What could you possibly have that I want?" He asked when he was in the classroom with her.

"I know who you're sister had been spending all her time with." She told him nonchalantly picking at her fingernails.

"Who?" Ron asked eagerly.

Pansy let out a small chuckle. "Wouldn't you like to know that it's Draco Malfoy himself?" She said letting out another chuckle.

Fury was the only thing Ron felt and the only emotion showing on his face. "You mean…" he trailed off.

Pansy nodded her head with a satisfying grin. "Yup…your sister is shagging the enemy." She whispered into Ron's ear. She stepped back smoothed out her robes then looked at Ron. "Well have a nice day," she said very fake then left.  
  
Ron was beyond furious. He was gonna kill Malfoy then kill Ginny. How could Ginny be so stupid to get together with a Malfoy? He stomped into the Potions classroom and sat down in his seat glaring at Malfoy until he was sitting.   
  
"Is everything okay Ron?" Harry asked looking at his friend's very red and very mad face. Ron turned to face him and just glared. "Okay…not gonna ask." Harry said turning to face Snape who had just entered the room.

"Today you will be partnered up again to answer questions on the potion you made yesterday. When you are finished copy down tonight's homework and do it. Now get with your assigned partners." Snape said then walked to his desk and sat down.

About 20 minutes into the class Snape stepped out of the classroom to get a few plants from Sprout for some potions, leaving the class alone. Bad move on Severus.

Ron turned around in his seat and glared at Draco. After a few seconds Draco felt his gaze and looked up.

"What?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"Don't touch my sister ever again!" Ron said saying each word with force.

Upon hearing this Ginny's head shot up from her work and she looked between her brother and Draco.

"I haven't laid one finger on your sister Weasley" Draco said keeping the promise he made to Ginny to not tell people about their relationship until this weekend when they went to Hogsmeade together.

Ron flew out of his seat and banged his fist on the desk making people flinch at the sound. "Cut the bullshit! I know it's you who my sister is spending all her time with! And it was you who she spent Saturday and Sunday night with!" Ron yelled at Draco.

Ginny's face became bright red and her eyes widen like a fish. Draco slowly stood up from his seat.

"So what. If I. Am?" He asked Ron glaring him in the eyes.

Ginny stood up and walked over to Ron and Draco.  
  
"Ron, Draco…please" She said looking at the two.

"Stay out of this Gin!" Draco and Ron yelled at the same time.

Now everyone knew that what Ron said was true. That Ginny and Draco were dating because under no circumstance would a Malfoy call a Weasley and vice versa by their first name unless they were seeing each other.

"Well you better stop before I stop this little relationship of yours" Ron said still having a staring contest with Draco.

Hermione stood up and put a hand on Ron's arm. "Ron…not now…just let it go for now." She said.

Ron turned to her and nodded his head okay. Draco smirked at the impact Hermione had on Ron and couldn't help but let the comment her had come out.

"Weasley whipped by Granger," he said chuckling and smirking. "Tusk, Tusk…now he's gone so low to shag a muggle," he pretended to think for a bit and Ron glared at him hard. "I did hear Mudbloods do it the best." He drawled.

That was the final straw for Ron. He jumped over the desk and toppled Draco. He threw a punch at Draco, connecting with his cheek only to get one in return to connect wit his eyes. Ron threw another punch hitting his nose and Draco threw another one that hit Ron in his jaw.

Those were the only hits thrown because Harry and Seamus pulled Ron away from Draco and Crabbe and Goyle pulled Draco away from Ron. They both shot daggers at each other trying to get out of the hold they were in. That was when Snape walked back in.  
  
"What is going on here?!" He yelled making everyone stop dead in their tracks.

"Malfoy's going out with my sister!" Ron yelled still struggling to get out of Harry's and Seamus' hold.

"Why do you care anyway!?" Draco yelled back.  
  
"Because she's my sister!" Ron yelled back thinking that was a justified answer.  
  
Throughout the whole ordeal Ginny stood shocked watching the entire thing.

"Be quiet!' Snape yelled. "Potter, Granger, and Miss Weasley take Mr. Weasley here to the hospital wing. Crabbe, Goyle take Mr. Malfoy there to." The students nodded their heads and took Ron and Draco to the hospital wing to get cleaned and fixed up.

* * *

That night after dinner Ginny walked into the common room as Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about what happened today in Potions.

"Gin!" Ron yelled from by the fire. Ginny turned to look at Ron. "We need to talk."

Ginny nodded her head then took a seat in the overstuff red chair across from the gold couch Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in. "What do you wanna talk about?" Ginny asked already knowing where this was headed.

Ron looked at her and glared. "Why Malfoy?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Why not?" she asked.  
  
Ron banged his fist on the couch the sound muffled by the cushion. "Don't answer a question with a question and just answer me Ginny! Tell me why…why did you choose him?" He yelled.

Ginny looked down at her hands and answered. "Because he's good to me…and he's amazing." She told Ron.

Ron glared at Ginny again and shook his head. "Listen Gin…I owled Fred and George and they agree with me. You have a choice-"

Ginny shot her head up and cut Ron off. "Ron don't do this to me…don't make me choose!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ginny but you have too!" Ron said getting mad.

Ginny got out of the chair and started pacing the room tears falling out of her eyes. Ron watched her.

"So Gin what's it gonna be?"

Ginny turned to look at Ron and sighed deeply.

* * *

Ginny walked down the hallway and stopped at Draco's door. She took a deep breath and stared at the portrait that was sleeping already then knocked. Draco opened the door and let Ginny inside.  
  
"Hey hunny…I am so sorry about today" he said then went to kiss her, but Ginny turned her head and he got her cheek with some hair. He looked at her oddly. "Is something wrong?"

Ginny sighed as tears started to flow again. She walked to the bed and sat down and started wringing her fingers together nervously. "We need to talk," she said softly.  
  
Draco's face fell…those were the four little four little words everyone hated to hear in any language. He sat down next to her and looked at his hands.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, but I can't see you anymore." Ginny told him small tears running down her cheeks.

"Why?" Draco asked getting upset.

"Draco what happened today shouldn't have happened…and what you said to Hermione" Ginny said shaking her head her face in confusion.  
  
"You know I didn't mean that!" Draco cried.  
  
"Listen Draco…they're making me chose and as much as I want to be with you I can't lose my family." Ginny said crying.  
  
Draco grabbed her hands. "Ginny please don't do this! You have to be strong…they'll come around...they'll understand. Just please don't leave me" Draco begged very uncharacteristic for him. But Ginny made him different and he couldn't lose that.

"Draco…please don't make this harder for me. It's bad enough I have to give you up" Ginny said through tears.

"Please Ginny…please. You're the only person I have ever cared about. I've never felt this way before; please don't take this away from me. Gin…I need you." Draco said on the verge of tears.

Ginny slowly stood up and pulled her hands away from out of Draco's. "I'm so sorry Draco" she whispered breathlessly then walked out of his room.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to my lost friend Pat D'Aliso. I love you Pat and miss you so much. You have touched so many people's lives and we miss you. I wish I could have answers to question, but you are the only one who can answer those questions. You are loved so much and it's so very hard to get through one day without thinking about your smiling and happy face. It's one week since you left us and I can't help but wish you were here. I miss you so much! I hope you find peace where you are. You are our angel up in heave…watch over us and I love you.

**Preview for next chapter: A Week Without Draco**

She threw open the bathroom door and threw up the contents of her food.


	8. A Week Without Draco

**A/N:** Sorry it took my so long. I was really busy, but it's here now so enjoy it. This is Ginny's week Draco's is next chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Rated: PG-13** – there's a lot of cursing...I have a potty mouth!  
  
**Summery:** Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?  
  
**Fluff-o-meter:** Nothing going on here...so sad.  
  
**Recap:** Decided to summarize this one – Pansy told Ron about Ginny and Draco. Ron and Draco got in a fistfight over it and Ron makes Ginny chose between Draco and her family. Ginny chooses her family.  
  
**A Week Without Draco  
**  
Ginny closed the door quietly then walked down the corridors in tears. She hated herself for doing that to Draco and she hated Ron for making her do that.  
  
She loved Draco and needed him. She needed him just as much as she needed air and now she couldn't have that. How was she going to live?  
  
She walked into the common room to find Ron waiting for her.  
  
"Did you do it?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Tears still running down her face Ginny nodded a yes. "I just want you to know that I hate you so much right now." Ginny told him coldly then walked up to her dorm room. She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Her alarm woke her up the next morning. She groaned as she turned her head to turn it off the sunlight meeting her eyes for the first time that day. Why is my alarm set? She asked herself. Then it hit her. Today was the Hogmeade trip and she was supposed to go with Draco. She set her alarm Friday morning so she didn't have to worry about it.  
  
Today was the day they were gonna tell the world they were a couple.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Ginny whispered to herself. She put her face in her pillow and started crying. It didn't feel real...she didn't want it to be real. She wanted someone to wake her up from this nasty, horrible nightmare. But it wasn't a nightmare...it was real.  
  
When she was out of tears she turned on her back and wiped them off her face leaving tear streaks on her face. She lay there for a few minutes then got up deciding that she couldn't lie there all day and had to get something to eat.  
  
She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of old gray baggy sweats that once belonged to Ron and one of Charlie's Romania sweatshirts. She didn't bother to brush her hair she just ran her fingers threw it a few times to tame it a little and didn't put on any eyeliner, something she usually put on all the time thinking she looked somewhat dead without it.  
  
But it didn't matter if she looked dead because she felt dead. She felt as if her heart was being pulled in and out of her chest repeatedly then was finally ripped out and stomped on a couple times.  
  
She descended the stairs to walk down to breakfast. On her way out Ron saw her.  
  
"Hey Gin!" he said cheerfully. Ginny just walked past him. "What did I do now?" Ron asked totally oblivious to what he had made her do and what he was making her feel right now.  
  
Ginny spun around to face him. "Don't you understand that I'm not talking to you because you made me give up the only good thing in my life?" She asked him on the verge of tears once more. She turned back around and walked away.  
  
"He would have hurt you Gin! You deserve better!" Ron called to her retreating back.  
  
Ginny didn't hear any of it. She slammed the portrait hold and walked to breakfast. She sat down and started filling her plate with food forcing herself not to look up and over at the Slytherin table. She got frustrated and upset with everything going on and ran her fingers through her hair then down her neck sighing loudly. As her hands ran along her neck she felt the chain to the necklace Draco gave her. She looked down at it then played with it a little then unclasped the delicate clasp and took it off. She stood up and started out of the hall, she wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
"I have to get over him," she mumbled as she passed Ron who had just sat down with Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron heard her mumbling and watched her and she quickly left the Great Hall. He then glanced at her plate a few places down and noticed she didn't touch any of her food, something a Weasley wouldn't do.  
  
Outside the big oak doors Ginny was slowly walking down the hall back to her tower trying to calm herself down. "Come on Ginny, you gotta get over him" she whispered to herself placing the necklace into the pocket on her sweatshirt.  
  
The necklace, however, slid out and landed on the stone floor making almost no sound and glimmering in the light  
  
Ginny walked into her room and fell onto the bed. She lay there for a minute then got up and took out her homework. She started doing it and finished all of it before dinner, skipping lunch.  
  
Ginny wasn't that hungry, but decided to go down to dinner just to see if she could fill her stomach up with something. She got up and went down to the Great Hall. She found a seat and started filling her plate up. She filled her plate up with chicken, corn, and salad. Ginny took two bites of her salad then accidentally glanced up and looked at Draco at the Slytherin table.  
  
Pansy was all over him. She had her arms around his shoulders and was rubbing his chest and it looked like he didn't are at all. It looked like he wanted her all over him.  
  
Ginny couldn't stand it; she got up and ran out of the hall and up to her room. When she got to her room she threw open the bathroom door and bent over the toilet throwing up the contents of her stomach, which wasn't anything at all. She walked back out into her room after freshening up and lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes and was about to sleep when a quiet knock on her door interrupted her.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny said to the person on the other side of the door. The door opened up and Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Gin are you okay?" Hermione asked sitting herself on the bed.  
  
"Yeah...I'm just feeling a little sick," Ginny told Hermione turning on her side away from her. There was a long uncomfortable silence. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now" Ginny said trying to make Hermione leave.  
  
"Okay...if you need anything, just ask," Hermione said walking out.  
  
"Okay" Ginny said happily, but once the door was closed and she was back in the silence she loved she went cold again. "Yeah, whatever" she said then closed her eyes.  
  
She slept until about one in the morning. She woke up and looked over and her clocks reading its Roman numeral numbers. She let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her head back on her pillow. She shut her eyes again and tried to sleep, but she couldn't.  
  
Images of Draco pleading her not to go played over and over in her mind. His beautiful face with its perfect features and his pool of gray eyes was carved into her head and wouldn't leave.  
  
She snapped her eyes open and looked at her canopy. She took a long deep breath then shut her eyes again. She soon fell asleep, but didn't sleep very long.

* * *

Sunday she felt sick and stayed in her bed all day. Not leaving once getting no food or any sleep.

* * *

Monday was the start of classes again. She dragged herself out of and to breakfast. She didn't eat anything though. She just looked down at her plate full of food with disgust. She looked at the plate for a few minutes then left in a hurry, got her books, then went down to her first class.  
  
Her first two classes went by really slowly and Ginny fell asleep in both of them. Then came the class Ginny was dreading to go to. Advanced Potions with Draco.  
  
She walked into the room and dropped herself into her seat. When Draco came in she kept her head down, she couldn't bare to look at him. She felt him staring at her back the entire class and when the bell rang she practically ran out of the classroom. As she heard Draco yell.  
  
"Ginny!" She heard him yell to her back, but she didn't turn around, she didn't want to hear what he had to say.  
  
She ran to her room and cried the entire time of lunch. She got up for her next class, her eyes puffy and bloodshot from all the crying and descended the steps into the common room just as the Trio was leaving. Ron looked over at her and noticed her puffy, red, and messed up hair.  
  
"Gin...are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said.  
  
Ron walked closer to her and analyzed her. "Did you eat?" He asked her.  
  
Ginny looked down and started smoothing out the many tiny wrinkles in her robe. "I wasn't hungry," she simply stated.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Ron asked again.  
  
Ginny let out a humph. "I haven't been hungry all day.... can we finish up this interrogation? I have to go" she said irritated  
  
Ron nodded his head and rolled his eyes as Ginny left through the portrait holes. She walked down the hall to her next class.  
  
"Stupid brother" she mumbled.

* * *

Tuesday was the same thing, except Ron didn't interrogate Ginny.  
  
Draco still called after her when she left Potions again. Just hearing him say her name was heartbreaking. Why couldn't he go back to calling her Weasley and making fun of her? It would make this whole thing a lot easier. But no, he had to call her by her first name and not tease her. He wasn't even picking on Ron, Harry, and Hermione anymore for Merlin's sake!  
  
Then again Ginny didn't want him to go back to the way it was before. How could it?  
  
Again Ginny couldn't sleep, she didn't have a bite of food and she wasn't talking to anyone. She was losing weight and becoming more depressed.

* * *

After Potion's class Wednesday Ginny stayed back to talk to Snape about some extra work she could do. Along with not eating or sleeping Ginny was burying herself in work. She was always asking her teachers for extra work. She would usually get it back to them by the next day, using the time she didn't sleep to do the work.  
  
"I want this all by tomorrow, before dinner." Snape snapped at her giving her a piece of parchment with the assignment on it.  
  
"Okay...thank you Professor" Ginny said taking the parchment and putting it in her bag then walked out.  
  
She passed by a classroom and saw two people kissing. She took a closer look.  
  
"Draco!" she gasped. Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she covered her gaping mouth. She turned on her heels and ran down the hall back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Ginny!" she heard Draco yell for the third time this week, this time more desperate.  
  
All Ginny did was cover her ears with her hands and run faster. She ran all the way to the tower, inside and up the stairs to her room. She jumped on her and closed the heavy curtains around it. As soon as the curtains closed the silencing charm on it went on. She put the charm on it so she didn't wake her roommates up from her crying in the middle of the night.  
  
Ginny fell on her back with a waterfall of tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Draco snogging Pansy.  
  
"Stupid Draco. Nice to see he got over me so quickly and is now snogging Pansy Parkinson. Stupid Ron for making me leave Draco. Stupid me...for falling very hard in love with someone I knew I couldn't have." Ginny cried.  
  
15 minutes later Ginny dragged herself out of bed so she could take the long way to Transfigurations and not run into anyone she didn't run into anyone she didn't want to see. She still ended up being 2 minutes late.  
  
"Miss Weasley..." McGonagall warned.  
  
"I know Professor...I'm sorry" Ginny said plopping into her seat.  
  
The class dragged on with Ginny only paying attention half the time, not even. At the end of class McGonagall asked Ginny to stay after.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked walking up to her large desk set in the front of the class.  
  
"Is everything okay Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked her favorite student, even though they weren't supposed to have any.  
  
Ginny looked at her favorite teacher like she didn't know what she was talking about. "Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
McGonagall twined her fingers together and set them on top her desk. "It's just that you have been looking weak, you're not paying attention in class and you're falling asleep in class to. And I've noticed that you haven't been down to any meals."  
  
Ginny gave her a reassuring smile. "I've just been feeling sick, that's all" Ginny told her.  
  
McGonagall looked at her for a few seconds debating on whether or not to believe her. "Okay then, you can go now," McGonagall said standing out of her seat.  
  
"Actually Professor I was wondering if there was any extra work I could do." Ginny asked as the first few student came into the class and sat down.  
  
McGonagall smiled down at her. "Of coarse. Read our next chapter then write a summary on it.... 1 roll long" she told her.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Ginny said then made her way out of the classroom.  
  
On her way out the door she brushed past Draco who was making his way into it. The tingles she felt when he touched her came back and his smell drifted to her nose and she breathed it in. She missed that masculine exotic smell and being away from it made him smell better then she remembered. She quickened her pace to get further away from him and made it to her next class just in time.  
  
When the end of the day came Ginny was tired, emotionally as well as physically. She wanted nothing more then to curl into her bed and fall into the world of dreams, but getting extra work from teachers prevented her from doing so. She worked all through dinner and most of the night. She went to bed when she finally did finish, but between going to sleep late and her nightmares, Ginny got almost no sleep at all...again.

* * *

Thursday was another tiring, long, emotional day. She went to all of her classes and fell asleep through most of them.  
  
It was also another day of not eating. After dropping off all her extra work to her Professors she did go down to dinner just to get out of her dorm. She walked in and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Hey Herm" Ginny responded waiting for the food to appear. She also came down to see if she could put anything in her stomach.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and hushed the hall. "This is reminder to everyone that tomorrow night is our talent show. And to let you all know that due to the show tomorrow night all afternoon classes will be cancelled so everyone performing can prepare." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. A low murmur broke out as people started to talk excitedly about the show. "Enjoy!" Dumbledore said then clapped his hands together making the food appear then he sat down.  
  
Ginny turned to look at Hermione her face paler then it had been and horrified.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing her expression.  
  
"I completely forgot about the talent show," Ginny said running her hands over her face and through her hair. "Herm you gotta get me outta it."  
  
"I can't Gin...it's too late to pull anyone out" Hermione told her timidly trying not to get Ginny mad.  
  
"Please Hermione...I can't do it...please" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Yes you can Gin!" Ron interrupted. "You have one of the most beautiful voices I heard and you play the piano like you were born to...just do it" he said trying to convince her.  
  
Ginny just snorted at his comment, she was still very angry with him.  
  
"Gin" Hermione said making Ginny's attention turn towards her. "If you don't want to do it for us...do it for yourself...or someone else." She told her.  
  
Ginny looked down at the her hands. She promised Draco she would sing and even though she didn't want to she also didn't want to break her promise to him and disappoint him. She let out a sigh and stood up.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny looked at him and shrugged her shoulders "I gotta go pick out a song," she told him pointing up in the direction of her room.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione smiled at her. "Whatever song you chose you'll do great!" Hermione assured her.  
  
Ginny gave her a forced weak smile. "Thanks" she said quietly then left the Great Hall.  
  
She trudged up to Gryffindor tower, up the spiral steps and into her dorm room where she, like many times this week, threw herself on her bed. She went over what she wanted to sing about.  
  
She didn't even have to think about it. She was going to sing about her breakup with Draco and how it was tearing her apart. Now all she needed was a song to say her feeling through.  
  
She got up from her bed and went over to her chest that sat in front of her bed. It was filled with all her muggle CDs she had collected. She looked through them all and came upon one of her favorite ones.  
  
Turning the CD case over she skimmed down the song list with her finger stopping at her favorite one off this CD.  
  
She found the song she was going to sing.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Remember that this was the week through Ginny's eyes; the next chapter is Draco's week. Again I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long but I have been so busy! I have finals coming up next week so I will have more time to type...I don't study all the much lol Please review! I love hearing what you lovely wonderful and beautiful reviewers have to say.

**Preview for next chapter: A Week Without Ginny**  
  
I'm going to do summaries from now on...it's just easier.  
  
Draco goes through his long week without his Virginia. What happens to him? 


	9. A Week Without Ginny

**A/N**: So here's your next chapter! Hope you like it...remember this chapter is Draco's week then it's the talent show. Also I know Ginny's "real name" is Ginerva, but I already wrote her as Virginia so it's going to stay that way and that's what it's going to be in the next story. Yes there will be a sequel!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.  
  
**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing...I have a potty mouth!  
  
**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?  
  
**Fluff-o-meter**: No fluff...nothing...zero...zip! I know it's really sad!  
  
**Recap**: Ginny's week without Draco. She stops eating, buries herself in work, and becomes depressed. She also picked out the song she's going to sing for the talent show.  
  
**A Week Without Ginny**  
  
Draco watched in disbelief as Ginny closed the door to his room. He stared at the same spot for a few minutes as everything sunk into him. Once it did he picked up his glass bowl that held is chocolate, and threw it against the wall.  
  
The bowl smashed against the wall into a thousand tiny pieces, the chocolate spilling out all over the floor.  
  
He let out a frustrated cry and threw himself on his bed. "Son ova bitch!" he yelled turning himself over and punching the bed. A tear slipped out of his eye, but whipped it away angrily. "No Draco...Malfoys do not show they are weak especially over a girl. Crying is a weakness!" he scolded himself. "But she left me and I love her dammit!" he yelled. "I'm gonna kill Weasley for making her do this." He promised himself.  
  
He fell asleep a few moments later.

* * *

The alarm woke him up the next morning. As soon as the first buzz went off he remembered why it was set. He was supposed to go to Hogmeade with Ginny as a couple today.  
  
Draco picked up the clock and threw it to the wall, like he did with the bowl. It smashed into pieces and stopped ringing.  
  
He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. Then he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. He turned it on and let it run a little bit to warm up. When it was the right temperature he stepped in.  
  
Draco let the water run on to and off him as he thought about what could have happened today. They could have walked hand in hand, fingers laced together, down the street. They could have gone to Honeydukes and he would have bought Ginny anything and everything she wanted. When they were done there they could have went to the ice cream parlor and spilt a hot fudge sundae. When they were done with that Draco would have taken her to this store he knew of where they sold beautiful pianos, pianos as black as a person's pupil in which you could see your reflection.  
  
Draco turned off the shower, stepped out of the stall, and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Stop thinking of the could haves." He told himself. He walked back into his room and got dressed then dried his hair magically. He threw his towel in the hamper and left for the Great Hall.  
  
He sat down and started eating his food just as Ginny walked in. By the way Ginny walked and how she looked Draco could tell there was something wrong. He watched her as she sat down and filled her plate with food.  
  
Draco then saw Ginny find the necklace and take it off her neck. His heart broke in two. He thought she would still wear it since she still cared about him, but he guessed he was wrong. Noticing that Ginny got up from the table he got up and followed a safe distance behind her. Draco heard Ginny mumble something, but he couldn't make out what it was. He walked around the corner when he saw she was almost down the hallway and noticed something sparkling on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. It was the necklace. He held it in his hands and looked at the engraving. _Why, if she still wants to be with me, like she said, would she take off the necklace and leave it on the floor?_ He asked himself. He didn't want to think about it so he went back to his room.  
  
Once there he sat on his bed and looked at the necklace once again. Deciding he was going to get Ginny back no mater what it took he put the necklace back in it box, which he kept, and put it in his drawer.  
  
He sat on his bed and decided he had to talk to her, he had to make her see that he really cared and nothing in the world would make him happier then to just hold her in his arms and kiss her.  
  
Deciding on this as his coarse of action and talking to her during lunch he took out his work and started it.  
  
Unfortunately when he went to lunch Ginny wasn't there. Draco trudged back to his room after lunch.  
  
He was hoping that by this time he would be with Ginny again, but since she wasn't there he would have to talk to her during dinner. Draco got back to his room and finished the rest of his work.  
  
As he worked he remembered how Ginny would come to his room and they would do their work together. She would sit on the floor, on her stomach, with her books spread out all around her. When she put her head down to write small pieces of hair would fall into her face and she would stop writing for those two seconds to push it back using the hand her quill was in.  
  
Draco smiled at the memory and continued working. When dinner came Draco went to the Hall early to talk to Ginny. He watched her come in, sit down and fill her plate.  
  
Unfortunately when he was about to get up to talk to her Pansy chose that exact moment to come and bother him.  
  
"Hey Draco" Pansy said as she sat down next to Draco and put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Draco pushed Pansy off him. "Go back to your cave Parkinson" he snapped at her.  
  
"Aw...is Draky upset about something?" Pansy asked, again wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Draco turned to glare at her. "You were the only one who knew about me and Ginny. You told her brother and now we aren't together anymore" Draco told her raising his voice a bit.  
  
"I only did it so we could be together" Pansy said sliding her hands on his chest.  
  
Draco shook his head and smirked. "You really are a piece of work Parkinson" he said then put up his cold demeanor. He pushed her hands off him like they were spiders crawling up him. "There never will me an us! I hated you before I loathe you now. You are a piece of trash and you should be kept in the garbage." He told her the only emotion being emitted was anger.  
  
Pansy glared at him then with a huff she walked away.  
  
Draco watched Pansy leave then turned back to see if Ginny was still there. She wasn't.  
  
"Son ova bitch!" Draco yelled standing up and banging his fist on the table.  
  
Most of the Hall turned to look at who caused the noise and saw Draco briskly walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Once out in the hall Draco looked down each hall to see if he could find Ginny, but she was nowhere to be found. He walked to his room and got ready for Quiddtch practice.  
  
He walked back into his room an hour and a half later. Practice didn't go very well. Draco couldn't concentrate at all which wasn't good since he was the captain. He called the practice off early getting frustrated with not being able to think about anything but Ginny.  
  
He took off his practice robes and put on his pajamas. He threw himself on the bed and rubbed his temple trying to make the headache that was coming go away. He crawled under his covers and tried to sleep, but Ginny haunted his dreams.

* * *

Sunday was uneventful for Draco. He stayed in his room only leaving for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, which he noticed Ginny had not attended any.

* * *

Monday brought classes for Draco. He went to his first two classes, the minutes seeming like hours. Finally he was on his way down to Potions, the class he had with Ginny.  
  
Draco walked in noticing Ginny was already there forcefully keeping her head down so she wouldn't look at him. He walked past her and to his usual seat directly behind her.  
  
He stared at her back the entire class. Many times he wanted to reach out and run his fingers through her long red curly hair like he did many times before.  
  
The bell rang signaling to leave. Draco watched Ginny leave and quickly followed her out.  
  
"Ginny!" he yelled to her retreating back, but she didn't turn towards him, she just ran faster. "I just wanted to give you your necklace back." He said to himself walking back to his room.  
  
Once inside he noticed an owl at his window. He opened the window and let the owl in. He recognized the owl; it was his father's. Draco took the note from the owl and before he could give it a reward the owl flew off. Draco shut the window, and took a seat in his desk chair. He opened the note and read it.  
  
Draco,

This letter is to inform you that your initiation into the Death Eaters will be December 26th at the manor. Be there by six. Your sacrifice will be given to you then.

Father  
  
Draco let his head drop on the desk. "Could life get any worse?" he asked himself. "First I lose Ginny and now I have to become a fucking Death Eater." He said his voice getting louder with each word.  
  
He took the letter, crumpled it up then threw it in the fire then went to the rest of his classes in a pissed off mood.

* * *

Draco seemed to be colder Tuesday. Everything bothered him and the only time he seemed to be a little happy was when Ginny was near him.  
  
Again he tired to give Ginny back her necklace, but she just ran away again.  
  
_Why is she doing this?_ he asked himself. _If she still wants to be with me then why is she running away?_ He asked walking back to his room.  
  
People could tell Draco wasn't himself and was lost. He didn't make fun of anyone anymore and he would snap at anyone. He went to his classes and meals without any teasing or snide remarks.

* * *

It was Wednesday after Potions that he really blew up. When the bell rang Draco noticed Ginny went up to Snape's desk.  
  
He left but hid in an empty class right next to the Potions room to wait for Ginny and give her the necklace and explain to her that he needs her. A few moments later someone came into the room.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco whispered hopefully.  
  
"Nope" the person said and kissed him. Draco knew this kiss it was Pansy. She threw herself on him countless times. Draco went to push Pansy way when he heard someone gasp his name. He immediately pulled away and saw Ginny running away.  
  
"Ginny!" he cried desperately, but she just covered her ear and ran faster.  
  
Draco hit his fist on the wall then turned back into the room and stalked towards Pansy glaring at her. "You bitch!" he yelled taking her arms and shoving her against the wall. "You just can't keep your pointy hideous nose out of my business!" he yelled again.  
  
"Aw come on Draky...you know you want me" Pansy said seducingly.  
  
Draco slammed her against the wall again. "You come within two feet of me or Ginny and I swear on my mother I will use the Avada," he hissed then walked to his room skipping lunch.  
  
He continued to go to the rest of his classes. The day was almost over and Draco headed to his Transfiguration class.  
  
He walked in just as Ginny was walking out. He shoulder brushed on his chest some of her hair flew up and hit him on making him want to reach out and tangle his fingers in it. Her alluring scent seeped into him making him dizzy with lust and love.  
  
Draco noticed that Ginny looked thinner then she usually was. Her face was pale and a little sunken in and she had dark circles under her eyes. To Draco she looked like a zombie.  
  
He wanted to go run after her then gather her in his arm and kiss all her problems away. But he couldn't, he didn't want to make her run away so he just turned back and walked into the classroom.

* * *

Thursday came which to many people meant 1 more day until the weekend and free time to spend with friends. To Draco it meant going almost a whole week without Ginny.  
  
Feeling as cold and as lost as ever her trudged through his classes. And like many times this week he went to dinner his eyes searching for Ginny. Today her found her sitting with The Trio. His attention was taken away from her when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"This is reminder to everyone that tomorrow night is our talent show. And to let you all know that due to the show tomorrow night all afternoon classes will be cancelled so everyone performing can prepare." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. A low murmur broke out as people started to talk excitedly about the show. "Enjoy!" Dumbledore said then clapped his hands together making the food appear then he sat down.  
  
"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" Draco said banging his fork into his food with each stupid.  
  
Blaise Zabini (**A/N**: Blaise is a boy! It was confirmed!) looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked Draco.  
  
Draco turned his whole body to look at him. "I signed up to be in that," he said sounding as if he was going to be sick.  
  
"Then just don't do it" Blaise said like it was the obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I can't..." he looked up towards the Gryffindor table. He saw Ginny in a heated conversation with The Trio. "I promised Ginny I would do it" he finished sadly.  
  
Blaise just looked at his friend for a few moments. "So what are you going to do...I mean in the show?" he asked.  
  
Draco once again looked down at his plate of food. "I'm gonna sing" he answered softly and unsurely.  
  
"Do you even know any muggle songs?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Zabini, are you forgetting about my mother?" Draco asked glaring at him through his lashes.  
  
"Oh...right" Blaise said the realization hitting him.  
  
Draco and Blaise had been friends since the tender age of 5, their fathers both being Death Eaters. Blaise knew almost everything about Draco's family and Draco knew almost everything about Blaise's family.  
  
"So do you know what song you're going to sing?" Blaise asked before shoving his fork in his mouth.  
  
"I have no idea," Draco said letting out a sigh.  
  
He finished eating his dinner then went to his room. Once inside he began his search for a song to sing. He went under his bed and pulled out a large box he kept his entire mother's records and CDs in. He dug through the pile looking at every one and throwing it to the side unsatisfied with what it offered.  
  
Finally he came across the fairly recent musicians and CDs. He looked through all of them and finally came about a CD of a very famous muggle group.  
  
When this group had made their appearance into the world Draco's mother became another on of their devoted fans acting like another crazed teenager.  
  
He turned the CD over to look at the list of songs on the back. He came across one song and as soon as his eyes landed on it the words flowed back into memory.  
  
The entire song spoke of what Draco felt; going through this week without his love.  
  
This was the song he was going to sing. He didn't care that by singing it, it would show every single emotion he wanted to hide and had for the past 17 years. He had to show Ginny how much he missed her and how much he cared and this was the way he was going to do it.

* * *

**A/N**: Did you like it? I hope you did. I don't know when you will get the next chapter. Hopefully Saturday because I have exams Thursday, and Friday and I have a sweet 16 I have to go to. So please review and let me know what you think...I love the feedback!  
  
**Preview for next chapter: The Talent Show  
**  
Draco and Ginny perform their songs. How will they react? How will The Trio react? 


	10. The Talent Show

**A/N**: So here's the chapter we have all been waiting for The Talent Show. I hope it lives up to everyone expectation.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. And the songs in this chapter aren't mine either!

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Not that much…maybe like a 1 on a scale of 1 to 10.

**Recap**: Draco's week without Ginny. He becomes very cold and decides on what song to sing at the talent show.

**The Talent Show**

****

Draco stood in an empty classroom they were holding some students in. He was listening to a faint Colin Creevy make jokes. He could hear laughter and clapping from the students and faculty in the crowd.

"Malfoy…you're up next" Hermione whispered loudly at him.

Draco nodded his head and followed her out to the side of the stage to wait. Finally Colin was done and with a roar of applause and whistle he got off stage.

Hermione walked on stage and turned on the muggle microphone they were using. "One more time for Colin!" She said loudly. Applause and whistles followed her statement. "Okay…for our next act we have Draco Malfoy singing a song" she said then walked off the stage as Draco walked on.

Once Draco approached the microphone her looked up at the crowd.

They were in the Great Hall, but all the tables were pushed to the side leaving the center for seats. He couldn't make out everyone's faces just the first two rows of people. The stage was actually where the teacher's table sat.

"Um…this song is called Selfish" Draco said and the music started.

"I just don't understand  
Why you're running from a good man baby  
Why you wanna turn your back on love  
Why you've already given up  
See I know you've been hurt before  
But I swear I'll give you so much more  
I swear I'll never let you down  
Cause I swear it's you that I adore  
And I can't help myself babe  
Cause I think about you constantly  
and my heart gets no rest over you  
  
You can call me selfish   
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me unperfect   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
What's wrong with being selfish?"

Draco sang pouring his heart out with every word. This is how he felt. This is what he wanted Ginny to know.  
  
"I'll be taking up your time  
Until the day I make you realize  
That for your there could be no one else  
I just gotta have you for myself  
Baby I would take good care of you  
No matter what it is you're going through  
I'll be there for you when you're in need  
Baby believe in me  
If love was a crime  
Then punish me  
I would die for you  
Cause I don't want to live without you  
Oh what can I do?   
  
You can call me selfish   
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Cause I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me unperfect   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Why do you keep us apart   
Why won't you give up your heart   
You know that we're meant to be together   
Why do you push me away   
All that I want is to give you love   
Forever and ever and ever and ever"

He knew that by singing this song he was risking showing every emotion he wasn't supposed to show, but that was a risk he was willing to take. He had to tell her that breaking up with him was a mistake and he needed her and he would do anything to get her back.   
  
"You can call me selfish   
But all I want is your love  
You can call me hopeless (hopeless)  
Because I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me unperfect   
But who's perfect?   
Tell me what do I gotta do   
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you  
Selfishly I'm in love with you  
Cause I've searched my soul  
and know that it's you..  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
So what's wrong with being selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish...  
So what's wrong with being selfish..."

Draco finished the song and the hall erupted with applause, whistles, and "Go Draco's". Draco smiled out to the crowd. "Thanks" he said then walked off stage.

Hermione walked back on. "One more time for Draco Malfoy!" she said and one more time the Hall erupted with cheers. "Okay…now for our final act it is one of my very good friends. Her voice is like an angel's and she plays the piano like it's nobody's business! Give it up for Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said loudly then walked off the stage.

Everyone started clapping, Ron and Harry whistled.

Ginny didn't hear any of it she was oblivious to everything. She walked to the center of the stage where the black piano from the music room that she knew so well was levitated to a moment ago. She sat down on the stool and the memory of when Draco first brought her to the music room hit her. She remembered the songs she sang and how they snogged until they fell off the bench. Ginny smiled at the memory then stretched out her fingers and played some scales.

"This song is called My Immortal by Evanescence." She said into the microphone on the piano. She hit the first two lines of notes then brought her voice in.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

Ginny sang with so much passion. This is how she felt everyday and it made Ginny feel just a little bit better…but not much at all.

"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

By the middle of the song Ginny had tears streaming down her face and her voice crack, but she kept that under control. So she lied…its hurt looking back on her memories with him and knowing that there wouldn't be anymore.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

Ginny finished the song, wiped the tears off her face then ran off the stage. On her way out Draco grabbed her by the wrist.

"Ginny" he said almost pleadingly.

Ginny had tingles going up her arm and hand. She heard him perform. She heard the emotion that at one time was only shown to her. She knew that song was for her and she knew that he wanted her back and that he needed her just like she needed him.

She felt like a bad person and her heart was breaking. Right now all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck and tell him she was sorry and that she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't, she couldn't lose her family.

"Draco…please" she pleaded not looking at him but at the floor.

Draco knew what she meant a let go of her wrist. Ginny ran down the corridor and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned at the sound of her name. Ron and Harry were running towards her.

"Gin are you alright?" Harry asked heaving in breaths of air.

"Do I look alright?" Ginny asked coldly.

At this same time Draco walked out of the classroom he was in heading back to his room. He went to round the corridor of the hall when he heard Ginny, Harry, and Ron talking.

"Gin what was that?" Ron asked obviously upset.

"What was what Ron?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"The crying and the running off Gin! I thought you were over him!" Ron yelled clearly pissed that Ginny had not gotten over Draco.

"I'm not!" Ginny yelled. She looked down at the floor examining her hands. She looked back up her eyes glistening with tears. "Do you know what it feels like to have your heart break?" she chocked out a lonely tear falling down her pale cheek.

Hermione walked up to them now and took part in the conversation. Draco continued to listen.

"To have something that you've always wanted then have to give it up?" Ginny asked now crying harder her already tear stained face becoming more stained with fresh tears.

"You've wanted Malfoy!?" Ron asked shocked "What did you love the git!?" He yelled.

Hermione put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I am not going to talk to you about this" Ginny said "It obvious you don't care" she finished coldly. Then she turned to leave.

"Gin I care about you!" Ron yelled flabbergasted that she would think otherwise.

By now there was a crowd of people gathered around. Ginny turned back around abruptly.

"You care!?" Ginny yelled, "Well you have a nice fucking way of showing it!"

"What do you mean?" Ron yelled back.

"You don't care about me! All you care about is yourself! For six years I have tried to desperately to become one of you and all you guys do is ignore me! You go out on these stupid adventures just so you can come out on top! So you can come out as the fucking heroes! You don't give a shit about anyone else besides the three of you! Did you even notice that for once in my life I was happy, truly happy? No! Because you couldn't look past his name and notice my happiness!" Ginny shouted panting with rage.

Still standing in the shadows of the corner was Draco with a big smirk on his face. _Finny the Trio got what was coming to them and from Ginny herself. _He was proud of her.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood shocked at her outburst.

"Gin…we're sorry we didn't mean-" Ron was cut off by Ginny.

"Ron I'm tired of the I'm sorries and the I didn't mean to" Ginny said her voice becoming tire. "It obvious who your top priorities are and I'm not one of them." She turned and pushed her way through the crowd forcing her tears to stay inside, but it wasn't working.

The crowd started to disperse the leaving being the infamous, just smashed, Trio. Once the hallway cleared Draco came out from the corner's shadows and walked back to his Head Boy room.

Once inside he took out the box holding the necklace. He opened it and fingered the pendent. "She does still care," he said to himself.

He looked at the necklace once more then and idea popped into his head. He closed the box and got together Ginny's Christmas gift.

* * *

**A/N**: Did it leave up to the expectations? I finished this and I have to leave for my test in like 3 minutes so this is all for you! A special thanks to **DuskTilDawn** for you very encouraging reviews. I love them and thank you. Oh! And another note Draco's song has some foreshadowing in it so maybe you caught it if not you'll find out soon. Please review!

**Preview for next chapter: Christmas Surprises**

Draco gives Ginny the most personal Christmas gift he could think of.


	11. Christmas Surprises

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter Christmas Surprises. It's actually the longest chapter so enjoy. Also the POV changes a lot but it's easy to follow along.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: There's fluff! Yay! After 4 chapters without it there finally is!

**Recap**: Ginny and Draco sing their songs at the Talent Show. Ginny runs off the stage and puts The Trio in their place.

**Christmas Surprises**

It was December 25th, Christmas morning, and the entire castle, except for Peeves maybe, was peacefully sleeping.

Almost all the students left yesterday to go home for the holidays leaving only a handful of students from each house. Ginny and Draco being part of that handful.

Ginny didn't go home for the holiday because her parents were spending Christmas with her oldest brother's, Bill, fianc's parents.

Draco stayed at Hogwarts because his father had to get things ready for his initiation.

* * *

So it's all peaceful on this newly layered snow Christmas morning until a very cheerful Gryffindor decided to disrupt all that.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Colin Creevy, an over excited 6th year with blond hair and blue eyes, screamed at the top of his lungs waking up the other 5 students in the tower.

"Every frickin year!" Ginny groaned punching her fist in the bed to push herself up and out of it.

She stalked out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs to glare at Colin, who was standing in the middle of the common room, along with Hermione, Parvati Patil, Ron, and Harry.

Colin looked at all the tired and angry faces and shrugged. "Come on guys…it's a tradition!" he said and they all broke out in a smile. It really was a tradition. Colin did that every year since his first year. "Now get you're presents so we can open them together," he ordered.

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. She got all her gifts and walked back down to open them with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Colin asked. This was his favorite holiday and he always made the people who stayed behind at Hogwarts feel like one big family.

Parvati opened her gifts first, then Colin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and lastly Ginny.

"Okay Gin…now it's your turn" Colin said happily

"Alright" Ginny said and took her first gift of the top of her pile.

It was from her parents and it was a knitted sweater and some homemade candy. She looked at the sweater for a few seconds then put it down. Her next two were from Colin and Parvati and it was candy from Honeydukes.

"Thanks guys" Ginny said smiling at them.

"You're welcome" Colin and Parvati said together.

Then she opened up gifts from her brothers. Charlie gave her dragon hide boots, Bill gave her decorative parchment and two new color changing quills, and Fred and George gave her some gags from their shop. Next Ginny took a wrapped gift that resembled a book. Sure enough it was a book, about the size of a dictionary, filled with all love stories. Ginny eyes lit up, she spent many hours reading love stories.

"Harry, Ron and myself pooled all our money together to get it for you." Hermione told her "We hope you like it"

"I love it!" Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione, Ron and Harry. She didn't forget the fight but she was willing to forget it for today. "Well that's it" Ginny said throwing the wrapping paper in the fire.

"No wait Gin…what's that?" Ron asked pointing to a little box on the floor with her name on it.

"I don't know," Ginny said picking up the box. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a green silk ribbon tied around it. "It doesn't say who it's from," Ginny said looking all over the box for a name.

"Just open it!" Parvati said the suspense killing her.

Ginny unwrapped the petite box and opened it. Her mouth dropped open and her voice caught in her throat. Inside the box was the necklace Draco gave her along with a silver ring with a green emerald set in the middle and a silver 'M' carved into the center of the ring…Draco's family ring.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny couldn't speak tears were welling in her eyes. She turned the box to show everyone else. Parvati and Hermione gasped and the boys sat there with their mouths open.

"Is that his…" Ron asked and Ginny nodded. "And he gave it…" Ginny nodded again. "Do you know what this means?" Ron asked his voice rising.

Ginny nodded her head once and looked at the gift again. "Excuse me" she said and ran up to her room leaving 5 very stunned people watching.

"Can you believe her gave her his ring!" Ron asked stunned still staring at the staircase Ginny just ran up.

"Oh it's so romantic!" Parvati cooed falling on the floor. Ron just glared at her.

"What are you gonna do now Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped glaring at Parvati and looked at Harry, then at the floor. "I don't know," he whispered.

* * *

During the same time in the dungeons, Draco woke up. He sat up straight in bed and stretched. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the presents sitting at the end of the bed. Seeing the presents reminded him of the one he gave Ginny.

_I wonder if she liked it…if she understands what it means. _He thought. He pulled himself from his thoughts, crawled to the end of his bed and started opening his gifts.

From his father he got some gallons and 3 books on the Dark Arts. _Yeah these will go right in the fire. _He thought. He got chocolate from girls who he knew were crazy about him and a swimsuit calendar from Blaise. _Always the horny teenager!_ Draco thought with a laugh setting the calendar down. He picked up his last gift. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and it had a green bow around it.

He tore the paper off revealing a silver picture frame with a picture of himself and Ginny in the piano room. They were standing near the window with the snow falling softly behind them outside. Ginny stood on her tiptoes, brushed Draco's lips with a soft kiss the hugged him tightly around the waist looking at the camera.

Draco remembered that day. It was a few days before the fight with Ron and Ginny broke up with him. Ginny stole Colin's camera and she kept taken pictures of them. He glanced down to the bottom of the frame where the phrase Je t'aime was engraved on the bottom. Draco touched the picture. _I miss you Gin…I really miss you._

* * *

Ginny was pacing back and forth inside her room. She put Draco's gift on her bed in front of where she was pacing. __

_Okay Gin just breath. In. Out. In. Out. Who are you kidding…you knew he was gonna get you something. You did give him a gift. But this…I never thought._ Ginny stopped pacing and grabbed the jewelry box.

She plopped down on her bed and ran her finger over the ring and necklace. She took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck, basking in the feeling of the familiar weight. Then she took the ring out and slipped in onto her finger.

* * *

Draco had just cleaned up and was getting ready to shower when he heard a loud pounding on his door. He threw on a shirt and opened his door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GIVING MY SISTER YOUR FAMILY RING!" Ron screamed storming into Draco's room.

Draco closed his door. _Keep your cool._ He kept thinking to himself.

"WELL!" Ron yelled getting impatient with him not answering.

"I don't think that's any of your business Weasley" Draco said calmly.

Ron grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "When it come to my sister everything is my business" he hissed.

Draco glared at Ron and shoved his hands off him. "Your business huh?" He yelled. Ron nodded. "Have you looked at her lately? She's gotten so thin, why? Because she hasn't been to any meals and she hasn't been eating! How do I know this…because I look for her during meal times and I can never find her! I know this because I care!"

"I care!" Ron yelled. He was more upset with himself then mad at Draco because Draco noticed something about his sister that he didn't. "I cared enough to know that she would get hurt by dating you!"

Draco let out a laughing sigh and shook his head. "I would **never** hurt her. I was good to her. I talked to her, listened to her and cared for her. She's far worse now then she was when we were together. We were together for a little over a month. Did you see her upset at all? Now she's depressed. I can see it…I can feel it." Draco told him firmly.

"And how can you **feel** it?" Ron asked slowly understanding.

Draco suddenly became interested in the ground. "Because I am to," he said softly.

Ron didn't say anything. His mouth just formed and 'O' shape. "Do you love my sister?" He asked sincerely.

Draco nodded. "Very much" he said finally looking up at Ron's face.

"Does she know?" Ron asked feeling bad about what he did.

Draco shook his head. "I never got the chance to tell her. That's why I sent her the ring"

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Look…I'm sorry. I didn't know. But if you love my sister then you should be with her. She deserves that after everything she's gone through."

Draco looked at Ron; eyes wide, mouth a gape. _Is Ron Weasley approving?_ At that moment Ron held out his hand. Draco looked at it then back up at Ron's face. He took his hand and shook it.

"I'll talk to her" Ron said then left.

Draco walked over to his bed and threw himself down on it. _Did I just have a civil conversation with Ron Weasley? And did he just approve of Ginny and me?_ He thought in disbelief.

* * *

Ginny didn't go to breakfast. She sat in her room and played with Draco's ring. She was still in shock.

_He gave me his ring. Draco gave **me** the Malfoy family ring. He can't love me…he can't…but he **did** change. He was so gentle and kind and…maybe he does love me. And I love him. I love him **so **much. _She threw her hands over her face and started crying.

* * *

Ron went down to breakfast after talking with Draco. He sat down next to Hermione. He looked down each end of the table. "Where's Ginny?" He asked.

"She never came out of her room." Harry said before putting a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Malfoy was right" Ron whispered.

"Malfoy was right about what?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her. "Ginny hasn't been to any meals. Did you guys notice?" He asked. Harry and Hermione shook their heads no. "Neither have I…Merlin I'm such a bad brother!" Ron cried throwing his face in his hands.

Hermione put her hand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly. "You're not a bad brother Ron, you were just distracted." She said trying to comfort him.

"But she's my sister! I should have realized something! She's not eating! She hasn't been here and we haven't even noticed!" Ron cried.

Harry shook his head. "That's not true!" he said "You noticed that one time…earlier this week" he finished trying to make Ron feel better.

"One time!" Ron said almost yelling. "One time out of this entire week! Malfoy noticed everyday! He cares about my sister more then I do!"

All of a sudden Harry and Hermione became serious. "Does he really care for her?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded at yes. "He really does. And I ruined that for her too…see what I'm doing? I'm ruining her life! I don't care enough for my own sister!" Ron yelled making everyone look over at him.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall then leaned in closer to Ron. "Ron I think you need to talk to her" she whispered.

* * *

Ginny went down to dinner that evening. Even though she loved the Christmas feast she didn't eat. She pushed her food around in her plate, but she didn't see the plate full of food or her fork. All she saw was his ring.

She was still in complete and utter shock. Draco Malfoy gave her, Ginny Weasley, his family ring. She thought it looked beautiful on her like it was supposed to be there. It was a welcoming weight to her and she absolutely loved it.

"Gin…hey Gin" Ron said pushing her lightly.

Ginny snapped out of her daze. "What's up?" She asked looking at him.

"We can head back now." Ron said looking at her plate full of food.

Ginny looked around at the Great Hall and noticed everyone had left. "Okay" she said getting up and starting to walk away.

Ron held her back by the wrist. "You didn't eat…you wanna finish?" He asked.

Ginny looked at her plate of food and shook her head. "No…I'm fine" she assured him.

Ron shrugged, stood up and followed Ginny out. They walked halfway to the tower in silence. Ron was itching to talk to Ginny about everything but bit his tongue. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Gin…I wanna talk to you about something" he said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron it's bloody Christmas…think we can hold out on the lectures?" She asked annoyed.

Ron shook his head. "I don't wanna lecture you Gin. I wanna have a serious conversation about something."

Ginny swallowed, closed her eyes, and put the back of her hand to her forehead. She was getting tired and dizzy. "What's this something?" she asked dropping her hand.

Ron took a deep breath carefully choosing his words. "Look…I know how you feel about Malfoy-"

"Ron I don't wanna talk about that with you" Ginny cut him off.

Ron sighed in defeat. "Fine then let's talk about your eating habits," he said.

Ginny stopped walking. "What about them?" She asked getting angry.

"How 'bout you're not eating at all!" Ron yelled turning to face her and throwing his hands in the air.

Ginny stared at Ron, but he was blurry and he started spinning in circles along with the corridor. "Am to" she whispered before fainting.

Ron quickly shot his arms out and caught Ginny before she hit the floor. "Ginny" he said shaking her. "Ginny!" he said louder now hitting her lightly on the cheek. He started panicking and scooped her up putting one arm under he knees and another behind her back, bride style. He brought her to the only place her could think of at the moment.

* * *

Draco was in his room staring at the picture Ginny gave him when he heard urgent knocking on his door. He got up, walked to the door and opened it. He found Ron holding a limp Ginny.

"What happened?" he gasped opening the door wider letting Ron in.

"We were walking back to the common room and talking about how she doesn't eat and she fainted." Ron told Draco placing Ginny gently on the bed.

Draco nodded his head and ran into his bathroom. A second later he came out with a green washcloth soaked with water. He sat down next to Ginny and gently placed the washcloth over her forehead.

Ron watched amused. _Malfoy's acting human_. He was snapped out of his thinking when Draco spoke.

"Go to the kitchen and get some left overs from tonight. I'll try to wake her up." He said without taking his eyes off Ginny.

Ron nodded his head, eager to do anything that would help his sister, and quickly left the room.

Draco watched Ron leave through the door then turned back to Ginny and looked her up and down.

Her hair was fanned out around her like a lion's mane. It looked beautiful, but it lost its glow. He then looked at her face and noticed her eyes sunken in. He traveled further down her body noticing her frailness. He finally landed on her hand and his ring. _She's wearing it!_ He thought excitingly. He smiled at her and decided to wake her up.

"Ginny…Giiinyyy…Gin come on…wake up," Draco said softly shaking her and rubbing her arm. Ginny's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them. "Ginny?"

"Draco?" Ginny whispered surprised to see him. "What am I doing here?" she asked weakly taking in her surroundings. She tried to sit up, but Draco pushed her back down gently.

"You fainted in the hallway Gin…you haven't been eating" Draco told her smoothing out her hair and lightly pressing the cloth that he put on her head.

It felt so right to him to be taking care of her. His entire body felt content with her being there with him again.

"I haven't been hungry," Ginny whispered quickly still weak.

Draco tucked two pieces of stray hair out of her face. "Well Ron's getting you some food now"

"Ron!" Ginny said surprised. "He brought me here?" Draco nodded. "Am I dreaming or did the world just end?" She asked not believing Ron brought her to Draco's room.

Draco chuckled. "Neither…he-"

"Is she up?" Ron asked eagerly walking into the room with a tray of food cutting off Draco unknowingly.

"I'm fine Ron" Ginny said lifting her head up to look at him.

"Ginny!" Ron said just noticing her. "You scared the hell out of me! Here eat up!" He set the tray next to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the food and her face screwed up in disgust. "I'm not hungry" she stated and closed her eyes ready to sleep.

"Not hungry! Gin when was the last time you ate?" Ron asked flabbergasted. She looked like a skeleton; anyone could tell she hadn't been eating.

"I don't know…almost two weeks ago" she responded with a shrug not opening her eyes.

"Two weeks ago! Ginny you have to eat!" Ron cried pushing the food closer to her.

"I'm not hungry" Ginny said firmly pushing the food away.

Ron sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed running his fingers through his hair.

"Ginny" Draco whispered making her attention turn towards him. "You need to eat…please just eat…even if it's something small and light…you just **need** to eat" he told her almost pleadingly, trying to talk some sense into her.

Ginny looked at him for a little bit then nodded her head and pulled the food closer. His eyes were pleading to her and it broke her heart. She poked at the food a little bit then settled on salad and pudding. When she finished that she ate some vegetables and a few bites of meat. When she started eating she couldn't stop the past week, or more, catching up to her.

Ron watched Ginny with happy eyes. He felt horrible for not paying much attention to her over the past 6 years and now he did something good for her. It didn't take away all the guilt, but it did make him feel a little better.

"Alright" Draco said taking the plate away after she was halfway through her first piece of meat. "We don't need you throwing this back up"

Ginny nodded and wiped her mouth clean with her napkin. "I'm tired," she whispered putting the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Okay Gin we'll go. Do you think you can floo?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded her head and got out of bed with the help of Draco. Ron walked over to them and for the second time in one day held his hand out to Draco. "Thanks" he said as Draco grasped it and shook it as Ginny watched stunned.

"My pleasure" Draco said looking down at Ginny, who blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I'll floo first that way someone's there to catch you" Ron said and stepped into Draco's fireplace. He grabbed some powder, yelled Gryffindor common room as he threw the powder down and was engulf in the green flames.

Ginny stepped in next and reached for the powder. Before she could take some Draco grabbed her hand sending tingles to coarse up and down her arms.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow at 10" he said quickly.

Ginny looked at him for a second then nodded her head yes. She then grabbed some floo powder, threw it down saying Gryffindor common room and was engulf in the green flames.

* * *

Draco waited for Ginny by the front doors of the school.

It took him forever to pick something out to wear and finally he settled on blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt showing off his muscles. He wore his heavy winter cloak over it. He wore sneakers and his hair was loose falling in his eyes as usual. He even put on his favorite cologne that he rarely used, to save it.

This felt like he was on a first date and he wanted to impress the girl, which he would never do. But this was Ginny and he was in love.

He finally saw her coming. She was in dark blue jeans and her Romania sweatshirt her cloak in her arms.

_She looks so beautiful._ Draco thought. Ginny was still sunken in and thin, but some of the light she possessed was back.

_Here we go Ginny. Just breath. And try **not** to jump him._ Were Ginny's thoughts as she walked closer. To her Draco had gotten more handsome in their time apart.

"Hi" Draco said looking her directly in the eye.

"Hey" Ginny responded looking away.

"Ready?" Draco asked pointing to the carriages with his head.

Ginny nodded her head and followed him out. He helped her into one of the carriages and sat down next to her.

They rode to Hogsmeade in silence. Ginny snuck glances at Draco wondering why things got like this.

They used to be able to talk and laugh and have a good time together. Now they were like two scared blind dates, the silence being that thick and that awkward.

The carriage finally stopped and they got out. Hogsmeade was almost empty only a handful of people, unusual for the day after Christmas.

They walked side by side in awkward silence again, their hands brushing past one another's with each swing and step.

Draco couldn't take their hands just brushing so he slowly and gently took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. Ginny looked at their hands and smiled. Then she stopped and Draco did too.

"Look Draco I-"

"Ginny I-"

They both said at the same time. They smiled and looked at the ground.

"You go first," Draco said looking up at her.

"Draco I can't take your ring," she said looking at him through her lashes. Draco face fell and he went to argue, but Ginny continued. "I feel honored that you gave it to me and I love it, but I can't have it…it's your family ring" she said sliding the object of discussion off her finger and placing it in his hand.

Draco looked at his hand his face showing how disappointed he was. Ginny sniffled and he was taken out of his trance.

"Ginny just take it…I want you to have it. You're the only one who deserves to have it." Draco explained.

Ginny looked up at him. "Why?" she asked a tear rolling out of her eye and down her pale cheek.

Draco smiled at her, cupped her face in his hands and brushed the tear away. "Because Gin…I-" was all Draco got out.

A person wearing an all black robe with a huge hood covering his face apperated behind Ginny, who yelped in surprise when he took around her waist and tore her out of Draco's light hold. He disapperated away with Ginny leaving a very shocked and stunned Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, Dun, Dunnnn. So that's it! Long chapter! It's 1 AM and I started typing at like 9. Any who…I hoped you enjoyed this one and please, please, please review! You know how much I like it. ::gives reviewers a huge smile::

**Preview for next chapter: The Night of Initiation **

Draco goes to any length to save Ginny. Even if it's showing every feeling he feels towards her.


	12. The Night of Initiation

**A/N**: I love you guys so much that I'm giving you the next chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: There's some fluff. Like towards the end.

**Recap**: Draco gives Ginny his family ring. She passes out talking to Ron and Ron takes her to Draco. The next day Draco takes Ginny to Hogmeade where someone grabs her and disapperated away

**The Night of Initiation**

Draco stared at the spot Ginny was just occupying, his mouth a gape. He knew those robes. The all black robes, with long big black sleeves, and the huge hoods that covered the wearers face. They were Death Eater robes. All of a sudden he remembered…tonight was the night he was supposed to be initiated into the Death Eaters. "Shit" he yelled before dashing to a carriage.

The ride back to Hogwarts seemed to take forever. Maybe because the carriage was going slow or maybe he wanted to get back to the school. Finally the carriage stopped. Draco jumped out and ran into the castle up to Dumbledore's office muttering the password he heard Dumbledore use many times.

"Dumbledore!" Draco heaved trying to catch his breath. "Gin…Ginny…"  
  
"Calm down Mr. Malfoy…breathe first then speak." Albus said sitting down in the chair behind his desk.

Draco took a few deep breaths filling his lungs then began again. "Ginny and I were walking through Hogsmeade and a Death Eater apperated behind Ginny, grabbed her and disapperated away," he said in one breath frantically.

Dumbledore looked at him for a few seconds then nodded his head.

"Well!" Draco yelled at how calm his headmaster was.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to call the Aurors and let them get her," he said walking to the fireplace.

"You don't understand!" Draco cried suddenly making Dumbledore jump. "That'll take to long…" he looked down deciding he should tell him. He looked back up at Dumbledore to find him looking directly at him now. "She's my sacrifice" he sighed out, "I'm supposed to become a Death Eater tonight." He sighed out again falling into the chair behind him.

Dumbledore walked towards Draco and knelt in front of him. "Listen Mr. Malfoy, you just have to calm down. Now I can tell you don't want to get initiated," that earned Dumbledore a very loud reassuring snort. "But you can't go and get her yourself, you have to let the Aurors devise a plan and go get her…do you understand?" he asked firmly. Draco nodded his head gloomily. "Good!" Dumbledore said cheerfully standing up again. "Now go back to your room and I'll come get you when the Aurors leave" again Draco nodded and left.

* * *

Ginny wouldn't let the Death Eater take her easily. She kicked, screamed, and tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp.

He brought her to the dungeon and chained her to the wall from chains coming out of the wall over her head and below for her ankles. It was dark and damp. The only light being a ray from a small window cut into the cement. It smelled of death. The stench of dead bodies and dried blood traveled to Ginny's nose and filled her senses to the point where she wanted to cry and vomit.

"Let me go!" Ginny yelled throwing her arms and legs around making the steel chains cut into her wrist and ankles, blood spilling out and soaking her sweatshirt and pants.

"Stop moving little girl or I'll make you!" The Death Eater who brought her there yelled. He took of his hood and turned towards Ginny.

Ginny could now see his face, which was lighted by the ray of sunlight, and gasped. She knew him. He was the drunken man that hit on her in the bookshop then threatened to rape her. Ginny mind started to scream. He wanted to take her to take her back to these mindless savages so they could have their fun with her. Now she was scared, but no matter how much she was screaming inside she would not let the Death Eaters know she was scared. "You…you sick son ova bitch" she whimpered.

The Death Eater walked up to her and backhanded her across the face, the impact of the blow making Ginny's head turn and a small cry escape her lips. The Death Eater then turned around and walked out leaving Ginny alone.

Once alone Ginny cried and screamed. She had no idea why she was here, but to be quite honest she didn't want to find out.

* * *

Draco sat in his room impatiently waiting for Dumbledore. It had been over an hour since he left Dumbledore's office; when the Aurors came in, and Dumbledore hadn't been down to tell him they went to get her.

He was getting very impatient. He didn't even want to know what the Death Eaters were doing to Ginny. The thought made his skin boil with hate and anger. He got up and started pacing his room.

"This is ridiculous…just go in, get her, then take care of the Death Eaters!" he said matter of factly. He paced around his room a little more then stopped in front of his fireplace. "I have to do something," he said. He grabbed some floo powder and stepped into him fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

Ginny was still in the dungeon chained to the wall. She stopped crying a while ago, but silent tears still fell from her eyes once in awhile.

She heard a loud bang and looked up toward the dungeon door. She watched a figure walk closer to her. He stepped into the ray of light and Ginny saw she was looking at the face of Lucius Malfoy.

He looked exactly like her Draco. The only difference was his face. Where Draco's face was now soft and warm, Lucius' face was hard and cold. He smirked at her and she looked away.

"Muggle loving Weasley…it's nice to know there will be one less of you tonight." He said smugly picking an imaginary piece of lint off his robe.

"What do you mean?" Ginny chocked out picking her head up to look at him again.

Lucius started to laugh. "Stupid Weasley…no money or brains" He became serious. "You're my son's sacrifice, he's becoming a Death Eater tonight"

Ginny was flabbergasted. Her Draco was becoming a filthy, slimy, murdering, Death Eater! _No! He wouldn't willingly become one, he had to be forced into it! _

These thoughts made her boil with anger and hate toward Lucius and the Death Eaters. "No! You're wrong! Draco would never join you mindless murderers and follow you half blood leader!" She spat angrily.

"Don't speak!" Lucius yelled violently, angry that she called his master and half blood.

Ginny smirked, something she picked up from Draco. "Mad I admitted the truth about your precious master. That he's half blood…that us muggle loving Weasleys are more of a wizard then your master!" She spat angrily and tauntingly.

That was the final straw for Lucius. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Ginny's chest. "Crucio!" He yelled

Ginny screamed and her body folded and white hot pain coursed through her body.

* * *

Draco tumbled out of one of the many fireplaces into one of his many studies. He stood up and brushed some of the soot off himself, still leaving a significant amount. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He then walked out of the study toward the dungeons where he knew Ginny would be.

He tiptoed through the house as to not make a sound. He finally came to the door. He walked up to it and went to open the big wooden plank door, but someone covered his hand ceasing his movements. Draco looked up to find Bellatrix Lestrange as the owner of the hand.

"Shouldn't you be in Azkaban?" Draco asked disgustingly.

Bellatrix sneered at him and ignored his question. "Where are you going?" She asked sternly.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Draco asked annoyed opening the door. Bellatrix pushed the door closed. Draco turned and glared at her.

"You can't go down there," she said  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked keeping his hand firmly on the knob.

"Because it's not ready," Bellatrix said keeping her hand on the door.

They glared at each other for a while until and blood-curdling scream was heard. Ginny's scream. Draco looked at the door worried and trying to find a way down there. Acting on impulse he raised his wand at Bellatrix and before she had time to react Draco stunned her. Then he opened the door and made his way down the stairs into the dungeon.

* * *

Ron looked around the Great Hall. It was dinnertime and Ginny hadn't come back from her day out with Draco, and they should have been back by now. He looked everywhere for her. The common room, he had Hermione see if she was in her room, the library, and even Draco's room (at that point finding the two snogging would have been a relief).

He looked up at the teacher's table and saw Dumbledore come in, walk in between Snape and McGonagall and whisper something to them. He then watched as McGonnagall's face turned white and Snape's was set in a determined look. The two teachers stood up and them, along with Dumbledore, left.

Ron jumped up and ran after them, Harry and Hermione following him. He finally caught up with Dumbledore out in the corridor and stopped Dumbledore by grabbing his arm. Dumbledore turned around confused.

"My sister's missing!" Ron blurted out.

Dumbledore sighed and turned to the other two professors, who stopped when the noticed Dumbledore was not with them. "I'll meet you up in my office. I'll explain to these three what has happened" Snape and McGonagall turned and walked away to Dumbledore's office.

"What happened?" Ron asked shakily.

"Your sister right now is in Malfoy Manor," he started and The Trio's mouth dropped open. "Mr. Malfoy is supposed to become a Death Eater tonight and Miss Weasley is his sacrifice."

"WHAT!" Ron screamed. "I'm gonna kill that son ova –"

"Mr. Weasley! Will you calm down and let me finish!" Dumbledore cried. Ron shut up and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly while Harry just stood there stunned. "Thank you. Now you should know that Mr. Malfoy does not wish to go through with the initiation, he refuses to become a Death Eater. He came and told me what happened, I called Aurors to go get her and told him to wait but he didn't. He went to her by himself. I just went to go get him to ask him a few questions and he wasn't there."

The Trio all sighed. Ron and Harry ran their hands over their face and through their hair. Hermione put her hand over her mouth and tried very hard to keep her tears in her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked desperately.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes…stay here and let the Aurors do their work." He said then walked away back to his office.

The Trio walked back to the common room in silence. Once there Ron started panicking.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing! We…we have to go get her!" He exclaimed.

"There are Aurors going after her and Malfoy. We have to stay here." Hermione reasoned.

"She's right…Dumbledore told us to stay here," Harry agreed.

"Look I'm going…you guys can come if you want!" Ron said walking to the fireplace.

"Ron don't! You could get killed!" Hermione cried grabbing his arm.

Ron spun around to look at her. "She's my sister Hermione! I can't let her die! I have to!" Ron said stepping into the fireplace.

"Well I won't let you go alone!" Harry said stepping into the fireplace next to Ron.

Ron smiled at Harry then took some powder and handed the jar to Harry. Hermione sighed and stepped into the fireplace taking some powder. Harry and Ron gave her curious looks.

"I'm not gonna have you two go without a plan or a smart person to talk some sense…let's go" she snapped.

They shouted their destination, throwing the powder down and letting the green flames engulf them.

* * *

Draco ran down the stairs as Ginny's screams became louder and more blood curdling. When he came to the bottom the horrifying scene was in front of him.

Ginny was chained to the wall by her wrist and ankles, blood covering her clothes near where she was chained. Tears were streaming down her face, her body folded, agonizing screaming were piercing the air.

"Stop!" Draco yelled startling Lucius making the curse on Ginny stop.

Ginny looked up at Draco her eyes full of pain, love, and thankfulness.

Lucius smirked. "Glad to see you came to join us son." He gave a sharp cock of his head toward Ginny. "Aren't you glad it's a piece of filth Weasley you're gonna have to kill?"

"Let her go!" Draco yelled firmly to Lucius then looked to Ginny. All he wanted to do was gather her in her arms, kiss her, and tell her everything was okay. The later would have been a lie, but at least he would be able to comfort her.

"What are you playing at boy? She's your sacrifice what…" Lucius looked between the two and suddenly it dawned on him. "Merlin what have I done wrong?" He sighed shaking his head. He looked at Draco. "Her! You're shagging her!" He yelled pointing at Ginny with his wand.

Draco glared at his so-called-father. "Not that it's any of your business but we didn't shag. We **were** together though." He said coldly still staring at Lucius.

"Well it's a good thing you **were** together because now your going to kill her, get the Dark Mark, and become a Death Eater!"

"No!" Draco bellowed, "I'm not becoming a mindless Death Eater who follows that half muggle creature!" he spat disgustingly.

"Don't push son…you're doing it!" Lucius yelled angrily.

"No! I'm not gonna be pushed around by you anymore! I'm. Not. Doing it!" Draco yelled

Ginny looked at Draco proudly. _He did it! He stood up to his father! For himself and for me!_ She thought lovingly.

Lucius face twisted in complete anger and he raised his wand. "Crucio!" He bellowed his wand pointed at Draco's chest.

Draco toppled onto his knees, his body folded, but he refused to yell as the pain washed over his body.

Ginny cries did however fill the room. She struggled to get out of her restraints, but she only caused more pain for herself. "Stop!" She yelled once again endless hot tears making a journey down her cheek. "Stop! Please! Draco!" She cried. Ginny threw her arms and legs about pulling every chain every which way, but nothing was working. "Please!" She sobbed.

Draco wasn't yelling or screaming, but his face was showing how much pain he was in and every now and then he would make some kind of grunt. He was still on his knees with his body folded over.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius' wand shot out of his hand into the hand of Ron. The spell was released on Draco and now he was toppled over breathing hard.

"Ron!" Ginny cried happily. She was ecstatic to see him, Harry, and Hermione. It made her feel a little safer.

They all had their wands drawn and pointed at Lucius.

"Oh! How wonderful for the infamous Dream Team to show up to save the day!" Lucius said sarcastically and disturbing smile coming to his face. "Well I have something else to occupy you with!" He clapped his hands and a door opened behind The Trio.

Death Eaters poured into the room. Ron turned around to look at them and dropped Lucius' wand. Lucius grabbed it and unlocked Ginny from the chains. She collapsed into his arms and he carried her away into a separate room connected to this one. By this time Draco had recovered somewhat. He got up and followed Lucius.

"Let me go! Stop! Help me!" Ginny screamed kicking her legs and punching Lucius in the chest.

Lucius took her into another room the only furniture in it being a bed.

"Oh Merlin! No! Let me go!" She yelled panicking, but still putting up a fight. Lucius threw her onto the bed with a smirk.

"Let her go!" Draco said firmly still slightly holding his stomach, which was still in some sort of pain.

Lucius turned to face his son and rolled his eyes at him. "Come to save the day? Face it son you will never be the hero so don't try. You were destined to be a Death Eater and a Death Eater you will become…no matter what!" He said.

At that same moment Voldemort came in followed by another Death Eater who was holding a struggling Harry.

"I'm ready, with…" He turned and pointed his hand towards Harry. "…another sacrifice" he hissed.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not becoming one of you," he said.

Lucius smirked. "Fine, then watch as I raped and kill your beloved!" He turned around and pointed his wand at Ginny. "Imperio!"

Ginny body felt light. She felt she was floating on air.

"Now she'll do anything I say!" Lucius said smugly, his head turned to look at Draco.

Draco started to panic. "Gin…you gotta fight this!" He yelled

"Fight it Ginny!" Harry yelled still struggling to get away from the Death Eater.

Inwardly Ginny was having a battle. She tried to fight the curse, but her body wouldn't allow her. She could hear Draco and Harry, and she wanted to listen to them, to get through this, but her body seemed to have a different mind of its own.

Draco pushed past his father and walked up to Ginny. He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes. He saw nothing. "You gotta fight this Ginny. Be strong baby!" He said

Lucius was enraged. How could his son betray him like this? He had feelings for this Weasley and because of these feelings he didn't want to become a Death Eater. He had to do something. "Hit him Weasley!"

Ginny heard him, but desperately didn't want to hit Draco. Her body went against her though and she raised her hand and began hitting Draco. She wanted to stop. She tried with all her might to stop, but she couldn't…she wasn't strong enough.

Draco just took it. He knew Ginny didn't want to do this to him and she couldn't stop herself. But he wouldn't let his father win. He had to make Ginny fight this.

"Stop Ginny! Fight this!" Harry yelled still struggling to get out of the Death Eaters grasp. Next to him Voldemort, as well as the Death Eater, seemed to be quite amused.

Draco finally knew what he had to do. He had to put everything on the line and tell her how he felt. He knew this would break the curse. He grabbed both her wrist before she could get in another hit. He looked into her eyes again. "Fight it Ginny…please baby…I love you…I need you with me" he said.

Ginny stared at him expressionlessly, but inside she was yelling. _I love you to Draco! I need you to! I have to fight this!_

Lucius was enraged. He son loved a Weasley! A lower level, muggle loving, red haired, no money Weasley! His face got red and he reached for his wand.

Ginny was still having the battle with herself. She tried with all her might to fight it. To be able to wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and whisper to him that she felt the same. It took all the strength she had, but she broke through the curse. "Draco…I…"

Draco eyes widen. She did it. He held her tight and listened to her.

"I…I…" Ginny stumbled on her words. She was so weak. She tried again then felt herself falling and darkness washed over her.

* * *

**A/N:** So that was chapter 11! This is not how I thought or wrote the ending in my notebook. But I like this better. To tell you the truth this was probably the hardest chapter I had to write because war and fighting and shit like that isn't my style but I hope it turned out good! Please review and let me know. Two more chapters and this story will be over! ::tear tear:: **By the way...I changed Ginny's name to her actual one. Ginevra Molly so I went back and changed that...nothing else was changed just the things that have to do with her name! **

**Preview For Next Chapter: The Aftermath**

Will Ginny wake up? Will she get back together with Draco or will they end it for good?


	13. The Aftermath

**A/N**: I loved the reviews made me feel all warm and fluffy! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: There's some fluff. Like towards the end.

**Recap**: Ginny gets taken away by the Death Eater. Draco goes by himself to get her. Ginny is put under the Imperius curse and Draco tells her he loves her. Ginny frees herself from it and tries to tell him something, but falls unconscious

**The Aftermath**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and there was fresh snow on the ground. The birds were chirping and people were outside having snowball fights.

The only thing that wasn't beautiful was the air in the Hospital Wing.

It had been three days since Draco's initiation night. After Ginny fell unconscious the Aurors came. Harry defeated Voldemort with their help and Lucius Malfoy, along with the rest of the Death Eaters, was sent to Azkaban.

Three days later though Ginny was still in her state and no one had any idea when she would come out.

Her entire family was there along with Harry, Hermione and Draco. Ron had told the Weasley clan about Ginny's relationship with Draco and how they loved each other. He also told his family about how Draco went to save Ginny by himself and risked his own life. The Weasely's accepted Draco and welcomed him into the family.

Draco would not leave her side. He was there every morning and every night not even leaving for meals. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed slouching, his hands placed lazily on his thigh, just staring at her.

Ron came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go get something to eat and try to get some sleep," he said walking around and sitting in the chair next to him.

Draco shook his head. "I'm okay" he insisted stifling a yawn as he stretched his body out.

"Malfoy…you look like shit!" Ron said earning a glare from Draco. "Listen, go eat and get some sleep. Of anything changes I'll come and get you."

Draco contemplated what Ron said and got up. "If **anything** changes-"

"I'll come running to tell you" Draco nodded and started leaving. "And take a shower!" Ron called after him. Draco shook his head and chuckled a little bit as he left the Hospital Wing. Ron leaned on the bed and took Ginny's hand sighing. "I'm sorry Ginny…for whatever I've done to you that made you feel like I don't love you. You're my sister…of coarse I love you! And I'm sorry for making you feel left out, yelling at you, and trying to control your life. You're right you are 16 years old and you are old enough to make decisions on your own life. You love him and he loves you, so be happy." Ron said a tear or two rolling down his face. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry and I love you," he told her rubbing her hand lovingly.

The Weasley family came in and Bill put his hand on Ron's arm comfortingly sitting in the chair Draco was just in. The rest of the clan along with Harry and Hermione sat around Ginny's bed. Hermione sat on the other side of Ron and put her hand on his knee and rubbed it trying to comfort him.

"She's gonna be okay" Bill told Ron trying to give him hope. Ron nodded resting his chin on his knuckles silently crying.

Molly Weasley looked at all her sons their eyes brimming with unshed tears for their only sister. The she looked back to her only daughter and youngest child and started sobbing. "I want my baby back. All I want is my baby…bring her back" she cried her body racking up and down with each sob.

Arthur Weasley put his arms around his wife tightly trying to keep her still as he himself started to cry.

Ron stood abruptly and threw the water jug that was on the table next to her bed, at the wall making everyone jump from the shatter. He fell onto his knees in tears. His hands covered his face and his elbows rested on his thighs.

Hermione got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and rocked him, trying to clam him down. "She gonna be okay Ron. She's gonna wake up and be fine. I promise" Hermione whispered soothingly to him.

That was everyone's breaking point and they all started to cry.

* * *

Draco walked out of his steamy bathroom and sat on his bed. He put his face in his hands and sighed loudly. He then fell back on the bed running his fingers through his damp hair.

He wanted to stop thinking about a life without Ginny, but the fear was haunting him. How would he be able to live without her smile, her eyes that would tell every single emotion that ran through her, her soft touch, her light butterfly kisses or the feel of the way she would fit perfectly into his arms? Would he ever hear her voice, or the way his name would come off her lips like she was singing it. What about the way her lips fit together with his?

He lived without if for almost two week but forever…he couldn't do that.

But he also didn't want to keep putting her in danger. His father was in Azkaban and was waiting for a trail. If something would happen and he got out he couldn't risk putting Ginny back in harms way. Especially of Lucius was that harm. He would do anything to get Draco to become a Death Eater, even if his master was dead.

Draco looked up at the top of his canopy bed. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

The sunlight hit Ginny's face making her glow like an angel. She scrunched up her nose and let out an inaudible groan. She was having such a peaceful sleep and she didn't want to wake up. She opened one eyelid and peeked around. Her entire family was sitting around her bed with solemn faces on. She opened the other eye and groaned and as her eyes drank in the sunlight for the first time. She quickly shut her eyes again.

"Ginny! You're awake!" Ron exclaimed. Every Weasley head turned to look at the youngest child. Ginny groaned and put a finger to her lips to quiet him down. "Sorry Gin" he whispered blushing. "How ya feeling?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"I wanna go back to sleep" Ginny whispered weakly.

"Sleep!" Fred cried aloud for the whole Weasley's. "You've been sleeping for 4 days!"

"What day is it?" Ginny asked alarmed but still weak.

"It's Monday sweetie…you're classes have started again" Mrs. Weasley told her only daughter.

"Oh…when can I get out of here?" Ginny asked her family. She hated being stuck in an uncomfortable cot for hours on end.

"Now that you're up probably by the end of the week" Molly told her again.

Ginny nodded her head and started playing with her hands. "What happened?" Ginny asked. She really didn't remember anything. All she remembered was being taken by a Death Eater to Malfoy Manor and getting chained to a wall.

"Well…" Ron began slowly. "Lucius Malfoy put you under the Crutasis curse then Malfoy came in and stopped him. Then Malfoy was put under the curse and that was taken off of him when me, Harry and Hermione showed up. More Death Eaters came into the room and Lucius took you to another separate room. Malfoy followed him and tried to stop his father from…raping and killing you." he got some small gasp and whimpers here from his mother and father. "Then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came in with another Death Eater and Harry. You were put under the Imperius curse and Harry and Malfoy told you to fight it. I guess you did, but you weren't strong enough from the crutasis, so you passed out." After they got back home they all went in for questioning. Ron heard what happened in the other room from Harry and Malfoy.

"What about you and after I passed out?" Ginny asked still not looking at him or anyone.

"Herm and I were okay. Just some cuts and bruises. She broke her wrist and I sprained my ankle but other then that we were okay. We kept hexing them."

"And after I passed out?" Ginny asked again.

"Well you passed out and that was when the Aurors came. They had to fight for a while, but they got all the Death Eaters in Azkaban. And they helped Harry defeat _him_" Ron told her still not able to say Voldemort's name even if he was gone for good.

Ginny nodded her head and took a few minutes for everything to sink in. "What…what about Draco?" she asked timidly. "I…I wanna see him"

Ron jumped out of his seat suddenly remembering that he promised Draco that he would come and get him if anything happened. He raced out of the hospital wing down to the dungeons knowing that was where Draco was, leaving 7 people very confused.

* * *

Draco was working on a potion with Pansy, who was all over him. Nobody knew what happened 4 nights ago and that's the way he wanted to keep it.

Suddenly the door burst opened.

Draco turned and looked at a red faced Ron gasping for air. Ron's eyes fell with him.

"She's up…she wants to see you" Ron gasped.

Draco dropped everything he was doing and quickly walked out of the room and to the Hospital Wing with Ron, leaving a glaring and huffing Pansy. Harry and Hermione, also in the class, looked at each other and left jogging after Ron and Draco to catch up.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked worry in her voice, once she caught up.

Ron nodded. "She's fine…just tired. And she didn't remember anything…I had to tell her." He answered. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got to the door, which they shoved open.

Ginny looked up and locked eyes with Draco right away. Everyone saw them lock eyes and watched as their emotion melted out of their eyes. They got up and walked out so they could have their privacy.

They looked at each other for a while then Draco spoke. "How do you feel?" he asked taking a few steps towards her bed.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm just tired...and weak." Ginny told him quietly.

Draco walked over to the chair he occupied for the first 3 days. He took her hand in his, rubbed it, and kissed her knuckles.

Ginny smiled and tears flooded to her eyes. The feel of his skin and his lips…she missed it. Being near him again was like breathing again. Her felt lighter and she got that happy, giddy, tingly feeling again.

But him being with her was putting him in danger. She got into a mess and he risked his life to get her out of that mess. She couldn't let him do that anymore. She couldn't lose him forever, even if it meant not being with him.

"Listen Gin" Draco started still rubbing her hand, but not looking at her. It felt perfect to have her little hand in his bigger one again. "I don't know what to do here. I wanna be with you, but I can't keep putting you in harms ways. I love you…so much, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something would ever happen to you because of me" he told her.

She was crying now. She knew this was the right thing but it didn't make it any easier. He loved her and she loved him but they couldn't be together because of this stupid fate his father gave him that he didn't want.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said and she nodded. Sighing loudly he continued. "I guess this is what love is…wanting something you can't have." He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He walked away leaving Ginny in tears.

"I love you to Draco" Ginny said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Draco stopped walking and looked down at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. That was the first time she told him that. He gained his composure and walked out.

Ginny's cries became sobs. Her family came back in and sat around her. Molly rubbed her back to try to calm her while Charlie rubbed her hand like Draco did and Ron rubbed her leg. They were all quiet just letting her cry it out and when she stopped Arthur took the chance to ask her what happened.

"We're over forever" Ginny chocked out. "He doesn't want to keep putting me in danger so he thinks it would be better to not be together. I agree…it's just hard." She told them playing with Draco's family ring.

Her family looked at her with understanding and heartbreak. They accepted him because they knew he was different from his father and he made Ginny happy. If this is how it was going to be for them, apart and sad, then they were going to help her try to get through it.

* * *

Draco threw himself on his bed and looked up at his canopy. _She loves me! She loves me and I love her! Life sucks!_

* * *

**A/N:** There it is! So they aren't together…so sad. You will have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter! The next chapter is my last and favorite chapter. I'll put all my thank yous at the end of the next chapter and I'll tell you about my next D/G projects. Review and let me know what you think about this chapter!

**Preview for next chapter: The Beginning of Forever**

Ginny and Draco try to get through their pain. It doesn't work for Draco and he does something that will affect Ginny and himself forever.


	14. The Beginning of Forever

**A/N**: Well my friend read my last chapter and basically pleaded for me to finish this. So since this is my favorite chapter I have decided to give to you! Your welcome lol

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling. Oh yeah and the song isn't mine!

**Rated**: PG-13 – there's a lot of cursing…I have a potty mouth!

**Summery**: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley find each other in their 7th and 6th year. But what happens when Ron gets in the way and Draco has to become a Death-Eater?

**Fluff-o-meter**: Warning: Major fluff ahead! Please take a bag on your way in.

**Recap**: Ginny and Draco call it quits forever.

**The Beginning of Forever**

The sun poured into the glass windows of the music room filling it with its purple and pink color. Outside the pink, yellow, blue, and purple flowers were in bloom, the grass was green, and the leaves were on the trees. The water in the big lake was a brilliant blue glimmering in the sunlight.

The students were outside playing in the gorgeous May weather. It was two weeks until the end of school and students were finishing up their finals, OWLS, and NEWTS.

Draco stood in the music room looking down at them all. He thought about the past 5 months. For him they were the longest 5 months he had ever lived through.

His father trial happened and he got his want snapped in two and had to spend the rest of his life as a muggle. Draco inherited the manor, his father's money, and his father's finance business. Once he graduated from Hogwarts he was to move into the manor and run his father's business.

He didn't want to be in there by himself, he hated being lonely. Although he did know how to live like that. But he wanted someone there with him…he wanted his Ginevra.

He knew that not being with her was the right thing to do, but it still tore him apart. Sometimes at night he would wake up and think she was there with him. He couldn't get her out of his head and he didn't want to.

He wanted to keep her safe, but his father, who was the one he was worried about, was living as a muggle with no wand. Was she still in danger if she was still with him? Did she still love him? Can a person fall out of love?

He took out the box he bought last month on a trip to Hogmeade and fingered the velvet material. He opened the box and looked at what was inside. He stared at it for a good 5 minutes thinking about what to do with it.

It all depended on her. It depended on if she still loved him and if she still wanted to be with him. But he didn't know, he couldn't even guess. The only time he saw her was when he had Potions with her. And they were never paired together so they never got the chance to talk. And pulling her aside to talk to her would be too weird. What would he say? _Hi Gin…I just wanted to know if you still love me after 5 months of not speaking or spending time together._ No! He couldn't say or do that. But then how would he know?

He closed the box with a snap and put it back in his pocket. _Is this love?_ He thought. _Is love not being able to be with the one you love? If it is then I never want to fall in love again. But that's just it! I don't want to be in love with anyone else. I love Ginny and she's the only one I want to love._ He side deeply then turned around and looked around the music room.

* * *

Ginny was in the library studying for her final Potions exam. She was looking through a book of Love Spells. For some reason they had to study them even though they weren't allowed to make them. _It's probably because the whole world knows I'm in love, but can't be with him._ She thought. To Find One's True Love she read. _I've already mine. _She looked down at her hand.

The silver ring with the Malfoy 'M' crescent glistened on her finger. She never took it off. Actually it wouldn't come off and she knew why. It was because she still loved him. When you give the person you love your family ring and they wear it out of love it won't come off. It wouldn't come off until the person they gave it to stops loving them. At least that's what she read about it. She didn't care she loved the ring. It was her favorite piece of jewelry she had along with the GMW & DLM necklace Draco gave her.

Her mind drifted off to Draco again. _Stop it Ginny…it's over forever!_ She scolded herself. She always thought about him. His kisses, his hands with his light gentle touches, the way he would smile just for her, how he would just listen and stare at her when she sang and played for him. These were the memories she had to forget, but couldn't. She kept telling herself it was over and they never were going to be together again.

But could they now? She heard Lucius' trial…she had to be there. He was living as a muggle. Was he still a threat to them being together and being happy? She was scared he would come back, but she was more scared of never being happy and being lonely a lot more.

If Lucius ever did come back, mind you he had people watching him, then she knew that Draco would keep her safe. She was content with that.

She would be perfectly happy being in his arms forever. Having a house of their own and having a family as big as hers. But these were just dreams and they were going to remain just dreams.

What about him? Did he still love her? Was it really love that he had for her? He never loved before except for his mother. He wasn't allowed to love so how did he know? He couldn't not love her anymore. You will always love someone, but was he still in love with her? She was still completely head over heels in love with him.

She looked down at the book again and sighed. She slammed the book shut then abruptly got up and walked out of the library loudly. She walked all the way out to the lake and sat down under the big oak tree across from the lake. She put her hands over her face and cried.

She was always crying. She cried herself to sleep every night and when her mind drifted off to Draco and the future she wish she could have with him, which was all the time.

She felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw her brother Ron's face. She clung to him and cried harder.

Ron felt horrible. This was the umpteenth time in 5 months she cried hysterically like this and all he could do was hold her and try to calm her down.

He didn't care if was Draco she cried for. He kinda liked the guy now after seeing him risk his life for Ginny.

He just hated knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do to make her feel better. He hated seeing her not smiling. He tried everything. New clothes, candy, flowers, and anything else but nothing worked.

"It…it…it feels like my heart is being ripped into tiny little pieces" Ginny chocked out. "It hurts to breath, to wake up and not be with him…I feel like I'm dying," she said.

Ron kissed her forehead. "I wish I could do something Gin" he told her squeezing her tightly to him.

"I just wanna be with him…I don't see why we can't anymore" Ginny said crying and clinging to Ron's robes.

"I don't know Gin…I don't know" Ron whispered.

* * *

It was later that day and Draco was on his way down to dinner. He walked down the empty corridors just listening to the sound of his shoes on the stone floor. Once again his mind was on Ginny. He rounded the corner and bumped into someone with flaming red hair.

"Ouch…bloody hell!" It was Ron.

"Sorry Weasley" Draco mumbled.

Ron looked up at Draco. He had bags under his eyes and his face was paler then usual. "You look like shit," Ron said honestly feeling bad.

"Haven't slept for months," Draco said. "Um…how's Ginny?" He asked. He had to know, just to make sure she was okay.

"She's good…she's eating" Ron told him remembering what happened during Christmas. He sighed defeated. "She cries herself to sleep every night. She doesn't smiled anymore and she's sad all the time." Draco looked down at the floor. "She misses you…she loves you and she needs you" Ron finished. He told him that to make something would happen between them.

Draco leaned against the wall and ran his hands through his hair sighing loudly. She still loved him. And he still completely loved her. That was his answer. That was what he needed to know and now he knew it.

"So what are you gonna do Malfoy?"

Draco sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked looking up at Ron. Ron nodded his head quickly and many times. "Can you tell her to go to the music room?"

"The music room?" Ron asked not having any idea what he was talking about.

"She'll know what I mean…oh and don't tell her that I asked you to send her"

"Why?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a little surprise for her…please" Draco said his eyes almost pleading.

Ron nodded giving in. "Okay" he said and walked towards the Great Hall as Draco went in the opposite direction.

Ron walked into the Hall and found Ginny right away. She was sitting at the end of the table, closest to the doors, eating her food and playing with her necklace. He walked over to her and sat across from her. She looked up and gave him a small half smile. Ron grabbed her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

"Thank you Ron" Ginny told him.

Ron shrugged like it was nothing. "It's the least I can do!" he told her. "Listen…why don't you go down to the music room."

Ginny looked at him confused. "Wait…you know about that room?"

"Yeah…go down there and play for a bit…you might feel better," Ron told her.

Ginny looked down at her food and thought about it for a few minutes. "I think that sounds like a good idea," she said standing up. "I'll see you later Ron." She said then walked out, Ron smiling after her.

She walked down the hallway and up to the room. She listened to the sound of other people in the hall and her shoes clicking on the ground. She played with her ring and necklace not paying attention just letting her legs take her to the room.

She reached the door and took a deep breath then opened the door and walked in. She met a breathtaking sight. Draco was standing in front of one of the big windows that looked down onto the lake. The sun was setting in the sky and its colors were reflecting off his hair and eyes making him look angelic and beautiful. He smiled at her and flicked his wand making music come on and fill the room with sound.

Ginny could have melted. It was one of her favorite songs that always made her cry. The song began and Draco softly sang along with it.

"If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?   
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"

Draco took her hands in his and laced their fingers together like he did when he first asked her to be with him.

"If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call   
if you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all"

Draco fell onto his knees and looked up at her.

"I never know what the future brings   
But I know you are here with me now   
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with   
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand   
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?"

Draco took their entwined hands and put it to his chest on top of his heart.

"Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Draco took her arms and put them around him.   
  
"If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?   
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?   
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?"

Draco got out of her warm embrace and reached in his pocket.

"If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"

Draco took out the black velvet box and opened it. He took out the ring and slipped it onto her finger. The tears that welled up in Ginny's eyes now spilled over and she stared at Draco her jaw dropping.   
  
"I don't know why you're so far away   
But I know that this much is true   
We'll make it through   
And I hope you are the one I share my life with   
And I wish that you could be the one I die with   
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with   
I hope I love you all my life   
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand   
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am   
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"

Again Draco put her arms around him and he put his arms around her and hugged her tight.   
  
" 'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away   
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today   
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right   
And though I can't be with you tonight   
And know my heart is by your side   
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand   
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am   
Is there any way that I"

Draco finished the song and stood up. He took both of Ginny's hands in one of his and kissed them. Then he captured her lips in a soft kiss. He looked into her eyes.

"Ginny…I know it's been a while, but I can't live without you. I go to sleep and dream of you and then I wake up and all I see is you. You made me into this amazing person. I don't care about what other people think or want me to do. I love you more then life itself and I need you. I need you so much. With Ginevra Molly Weasley then is no Draco Lucius Malfoy. Please Ginevra…marry me and become my wife. Make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Ginevra Molly Malfoy…my Ginevra Molly Malfoy forever. For the rest of our lives" Draco asked eyes showing more emotions then Ginny had ever seen.

Here was the man that Ginny loved with all her heart asking her to become his wife and spend the rest of her life with him and all she could do was cry. She looked down at the ring he slipped on her finger.

It had 3 diamonds the middle one larger then the other 2 anchoring it on the silver platinum band. She really didn't see the ring though. All she saw were her dreams that could now become reality.

She looked back up at Draco. His face was etched with doubt because she was taking a while to answer. She smiled at him as another tear took its journey down her cheek. "Yes" she whispered. "Yes" she said again louder her smile becoming bigger.

Draco broke out into a huge smile and gathered her into a tight embrace basking in the feeling of her body next to his. It had been so long and it felt so good to both of them. Draco pulled back a little and kissed her passionately. He pulled back after awhile.

"I love you Ginevra Molly Malfoy," he whispered placing his forehead on her.

"I love you to Draco Lucius Malfoy" she whispered back.

They smiled at each other then leaned in and kissed once more. This kiss lasting until eternity.

* * *

**A/N (Please Read):** So that's it. It is very, very, very, fluffy. Almost to the point that I would like to throw up lol But I really want to thank you all and for your amazing compliments. You guys made me want to keep giving you more. Sometimes I would get your comments when I felt like shit and I would read the comments and become instantly happy. So again thank you SO much. 

I wanna sat thank you to: **Kathy, CoolMilena, RelientKroxmysox721, HunkyDraco, Mattox, DuskTilDawn, Jamie, lucugirl07, Star, laura, Silversting04, Saywhatuwant, nerd-45601, violinkaj, anonymous, Krystal1989, Cinder2004, The Evill Bugger, dracos girl06, Rainydaygirl4, To Kill a Tear, Sandra, Ash Night, TheAngelOfCrimsonTears, bego2223, terrorofthehighway, sandhya, MichieBlack, ginny's batboggy hex, Orli's EEPs Chica, and Impaired Heart. **

Thank you all so much again! You're words and compliments really made me keep going! I love you all!

**Future Projects: **

The Unexpected – The sequel to Say It Through The Music. Draco and Ginny are now together and have a child. One day they are in muggle London when their little girl gets lost. The person they least expect takes her.

The Romance Section – Ginny gets a job at Draco's magazine. What happens when two rivals start having feeling for one another and one makes a mistake that could tear everything they have apart.

A Summer in the Manor – Ginny needs a summer job to help her family out and make some money for herself. She gets a job working for a lovely women. What happens when that women is the grandmother for Draco Malfoy?

I'm in the middle of writing The Unexpected but chapters and parts of the other stories are in my head and need to come out so I don't know which one I'll have up first. It will probably be The Romance Section but if I finish writing The Unexpected in my notebook then I'll start posting it. I'll work on A Summer in the Manor in the mean time and when I get some decent chapters and am almost finished I'll post that too.

That's not at all helpful in telling you which one to expect, but it's the least I can give you lol Please review and please be patient for the other stories.


End file.
